In My Sister's Shadow
by marebear11
Summary: Gabriella Montez is different from her sister, and becasue of this, her parents sometimes 'forget' she exists. When the brunette makes a new friend at school, will he help her come back into the spotlight and out of her sister's shadow? Troyella!
1. Chapter 1

**In My Sister's Shadow**

**An- Ok, so this is the very first chapter. I know that I posted a summary on my other stories for it, but forget everything. I've been inspired to do this story differently. Movies can really change a person's mind. lol Um, I think that's pretty much it, besides that school is starting, so I'm not sure how much I can update. I'm gonna try to pre-write the chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

Seventeen year-old Gabriella Montez sat up in her bed. She looked around and spotted it. The brunette stretched her arms out and pulled the chair over to her beside. Carefully, she lifted herself into the wheel-chair successfully. Gabriella rolled herself over to her window. She stared out at the rain. The steady rhythm brought back memories. Tears came to her eyes as she tought back to the day that changed her life...

_Flashback_

_"I can't be late. I can't miss Jasmin's recital." Gabriella told herself. It was storming outside and she was running late. She'd promised her sister and her family that she'd show up. She wasn't going to break it. Dancing meant as much to Jasmin as singing did to Gabriella. Both sisters supported each other._

_The rain began to fall harder. Lightening bolts came down in all directions. "I knew I shouldn't have gone to wrok." A loud, crackling, boom of thunder sounded throughout the night. Gabriella panicked an swerved into a nearby divider. The force was strong and it caused a pain Gabriella couldn't handle. She reched out and held her_

_All she could remember was hearing her mother's crys and sirens blaring before her world went black._

_End Flashback_

Gabriella closed her eyes as she remebered that day. Her mind replayed the moment the doctors told her she may never walk again. They'd stressed that there was a chance she'd be able to walk again. The brunette had only lost all feeling in her legs. She'd been in her state for about a year. In the first few months, she'd tried to walk. She tried learning, but it all became too hard. Gabriella's everyday life took a change dramtically. She'd lost an intrest in everything. She spent most of her time in her room. Her family moved schools six times because of the teasing she'd recieved. Deciding she was being selfish, Gabriella made a commitment to this school. Today was the first day, and no matter who teased her, or how many people stared at her, she wasn't going to run away. She was determined to stick it out. She felt guilty for putting her sister Jasmin through all of the moving.

"Gabriella? It's time to get ready for school. Do you need help?" Her mother asked after knocking gently. Gabriella sighed.

"Mother, for the last time, I don't need help." She snapped. No matter how many times she told her mother, she always asked.

"Ok...so will you come see if Jas needs some help?"

"Mother, I need to get myself ready. Jasmin can do it herself. She's 18." Gabriella snapped.

"Well, I know, but she needs to make a good impression." She said sincerly. Gabriella scoffed.

"And I don't." The brunette spat.

"She has been put through a lot because of you." Mrs. Montez left the room after she made her statement.

"Great way to get rid of the guilt mom." She murmered. Gabriella took a deep breath and looked at herself in the full length mirror. "I think I'll wear a skirt today." She wheeled herself into the closet to get ready.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Okay sis, you let me know if anyone does anything. Got it?" Gabriella smiled and nodded. Jasmin was taking care of her.

"Besides, I think they'll stop when I 'accidentaly' roll over their foot." She joked. The two sisters laughed.

"I'm serious Gabs. If anyone does anything, you let me know." Gabriella looked up at her sister. Her face showed no signs of joking. This was serious.

"I know. I'll be fine. I promise." Jasmin nodded and pushed Gabriella up the ramp into East High(I know they don't have one, but pretend!). As the doors were opened, Gabriella let a tiny gasp escape her mouth. The school was decorated in the colors red and white. When it came to most spirited school, this one took the cake. Her eyes landed on a banner that read 'Win It Wildcats! Only 7 more days!'. The poster was huge. It stretched across an entire wall. It was clearly the baskeball team. Gabriella only focused on one player. He was the one in the middle. His blue eyes were sparkling. His hair was shaggy, but still appealing in Gabriella's eyes. A smile grew on her face. It was soon replaced with a frown when she realized people were staring.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Jasmin asked cautiously.

"I've faced much worse than this." Jasmin was amazed at how Gabriella kept a smile on her face. She wheeled her sister into the office squated down to her level.

"I've gotta go now, but your peer guide should be here to show you around. I'll talk to you at lunch?" Gabriella just nodded.

"I'll take it from here." A soft voice came from behind the two sisters. "My name's Kelsi."

"Hi, I'm Jasmin Montez."

"I'm her sister, Gabriella." She shook Kelsi's hand as it was stretched out to her.

"Pleased to meet you both. We better get going Gabriella. We have Darbus as a homeroom teacher." Gabriella and Jasmin looked at her confused.

"Is that supposed to be a bad thing?" Gabriella asked, a little afraid of the answer. Kelsi scoffed.

"The lady is off her rocker. She's a little stressed with being late to her class." Gabriella just smiled. Jasmin slipped out of the office while the two were chatting.

"Well, I'm sure she'll soften once she sees my condition." Gabriella joked. Kelsi looked at her funny.

"Condition?" She asked. Gabriella was baffled. She knew Kelsi wasn't blind. How could she have not noticed the chair. "I don't see anything different betweem you and me." She smiled. Gabriella returned it. She got what Kelsi was doing.

"Thanks Kels. I appreciate that."

"No problem. Let's get to homeroom." She took her place behind Gabriella, and wheeled her down the hall. They recieved stares, but Gabriella didn't mind. She acted as if the people didn't bother her. Deep down inside, she knew it did. Kelsi kept things going with a conversation about the school. Cliques were very important at the school. She told Gabriella that no one talked to people outside of their cliques. When Gabriella asked her which one was hers, Kelsi shrugged and said she didn't belong in one. Gabriella just smiled. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You're both late, detention!" A voice boomed the secong Kelsi opened the door. They both entered and saw a blonde haired woman with her back turned to them.

"Excuse me Ms. Darbus," Gabriella started,"I'm new here, and I kinda have a had a hard time getting around."

"No excuses! They give you a ma-"The woman barked. She stopped her little rant when she realized the chair. "Um-That's understanable Miss..." Gabriella smirked at Kelsi, who just shook her head.

"Montez, My name is Gabriella Montez."

"Welcome, um...would you like to say a few things about yourself?" Gabriella nodded.

"My name is Gabriella. You can call me Gabi. Um, as you can see, I'm in a wheel chair." Everyone stared at her. She didn't dare meet any of the gazes.

"Welcome Miss Montez. My apologies, we don't have a handicap desk for you." Ms. Darbus spoke truthfully.

"She can share a desk with me." Kelsi offered. Gabriella smiled up at her. Ms. Darbus nodded and turned back to the board. The new friends made their way and took their places. The day was tedious for Gabriella. Nothing interested had happened at all. There was a lecture on cell phones. She tuned everything out, except Kelsi's side jokes about the teacher. When the last bell rung, Kelsi parted ways with Gabriella. Sighing, Gabriella gathered her books and pushed herself down a pathway of desks. As she was turning, her wheel got stuck between the legs of a desk.

"Not again!" She groaned. Leaning over, Gabriella began to free herself trap.

"Let me help you with that." A mascline voice said from behind her. Gabriella snapped her head back up and her brown eyes met icy blue ones.

"N-No I've got it." She sputtered. Now, getting a closer look at the figure, she immediately recognised him. His shaggy hair fell into his eyes as he stared at her.

"Okay, if you say so." He turned to leave. Gabriella made one more attempt before giving up. This was one of the times that she actually needed someone.

"Wait!" She called,"Maybe...I need a little help."

"Figured you would." He smiked. Gabriella turned a deep shade of red. "So, what's you're name?" He asked, as he began to wheel her out of the classroom.

"G-Gabriella. Gabriella Montez. You're poster boy." She blurted.

"Huh?" Gabriella giggled, she'd forgotten that only Kelsi knew about that joke.

"The boy from the poster." He still seemed confused. "The one with the basketball players?" His mouth formed an 'o'.

"Yeah, I'm Troy Bolton." Gabriella smiled. They were recieving looks again as they continued to head out of the school. "So, are you walking home?" Troy asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly walking anywhere." The brunette replied. Troy mentally cursed himself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way." He was now kneeled in front of her. "That's a nice skirt." It was a black denim skirt with little studs on the pockets. Gabriella looked away, hoping he wouldn't be able to see her blush.

"Thanks" She answered quitetly. "I don't take the bus or anything. I can roll home from here."

"Well, in that case. Which way is it to your house?" Gabriella raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'm not letting you go all by yourself." He flashed her a genuine smile, which she gladly returned. He returned to his postion behind her chair, and began heading to her house.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An- Okay, so there's the first chapter. More to come. Let me know what you think! Also, let me know if you want trivia or something. The story is just getting started!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**In My Sister's Shadow**

**An- WOW! Thanx soo much for all of the reviews! They're truly amazing. I love reading them soo much. I wasn't really going to update this story so soon, but the reviews really made put me in a writing mood. So, here's the next chapter! Not much happens, but at least I'm updating lol. At the end of the chapter. There is a banner for 'Summer Love' made by **_LunarEclipse360_**! Thanx again!**

**Disclaimer: Haha! You're joking right?**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

"So, how were the first two days of school, Jasmin?" Gabriella's father, Arnold Montez, asked. It was 10am on a Saturday morning. The family was sitting down at breakfast. Gabriella had gotten used to being ignored by her parents.

"It was fine daddy, what about your day Gabi?" Jasmin was trying to take the attention off of herself. Her question defintely caught her sister off guard. Gabriella snapped her head up to meet her family's gaze.

"Um, it was fine. I made two friends." She sputtered out. Jasmin gave her a soft smile.

"Thats nice dear. So Jasmin, did you join cheerleading, step-team, and ballroom dancing club(my school has that)?" Alisa Montez(mommy) question, a little too excited. It was clear that Gabriella's new friends were of little importance.

"Uh..." Jasmin hadn't done any of that. Although dancing meant a lot to her, she was focusing on her studies at the moment. Before she could answer, the doorbell rang. "Saved by the bell!" She muttered. Gabriella snickered as everyone else got up to go to the door. She began to roll herself out of the kitchen.

"Hi Mr. Montez. Is your daughter home?" A boy asked.

"Jasmin, your new boyfriend is here!" Her father called. Jasmin and Gabriella looked at each other.

"Jas! You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" Gabriella whispered.

"I don't!" She whispered back loudly.

"I believe you're mistaken sir. I'm here to see Gabriella." Gabriella immediately knew who it was.

"Gabriella? _You're_ here to see Gabriella?" Arnold asked in disbelief.

"Hey poster boy." Gabriella said silently as she came into his view. Troy flashed a smile as he kissed her cheek. Gabriella blushed and looked up at him. She fought the urge to tough the spot where he lips were.

"Oh, so this is the boy that my sister can't stop talking about." Jasmin blurted out. "Did you know she kept me up ever since you walked her home Thursday. She would not let me sleep." She complained.

"Jasmin!" Gabriella shout.

"I'm serious, she was all 'he has the most amazing eyes' and 'did you see his smile' and-" Troy raised his eyebrows and looked down smirking. He scratched the back of his neck, not sure how to react to the information. Gabriella turned beat red.

"You're here to see Gabriella?" Arnold repeated. Troy was confused. He didn't know it was so surprising that someone came by to see her.

"Yes sir." He answered politely.

"Well, that hasn't happened for a while. I think the last time someone came to see her was two days after her accident." He stated bluntly.

"Oh, you mean when that boy broke up with her?" Her mother butted in. Gabriella groaned. This was becoming a nightmare.

"That's hard to believe. She's the funniest person I've ever met. Besides my friend Chad." Gabriella followed his lips and watched as the words rolled out of his mouth. She was completely mesmerized. "So...um. Is it okay if I take Gabriella for a stroll?" Gabriella and Jasmin smiled at his choice of words.

"If it's alright with Gabriella." Alisa said while looking at her daughter.

"That'd be nice." Gabriella said softly as she looked up at Troy. He nodded slightly and smiled at her.

"So, you really want to take Gabriella out?" Arnold questioned once more. Jasmin brought her hand to her forehead and Troy just nodded.

"Dad, let it go." Jasmin begged.

"I won't keep her out too long." Troy told them all as he wheeled Gabriella down the steps and out of the yard. Gabriella looked up at Troy and smiled. He was like a dream come true.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Alright, where are you taking me?" Gabriella suddenly asked. Troy had been walking with her for about 15 minutes. It was quiet between them and Gabriella couldn't take it.

"Relax Gabriella, we're here." She wipped around to see that they were at the lake. The sky was blue are there were white clouds visible. The water was clear and the air was fresh. it was truly a beautiful day to be there.

"This is beautiful, but why bring me here?" Gabriella cursed herself. She realized that the way she asked her question sounded a bit rude. Troy didn't seem to have the same thoughts.

"Well, I didn't want to take you someplace where you would recieve uncomfortable stares. I thought peaceful instead of restless."

"How did you get so thoughtful poster boy?" She smiled at him.

"Poster Boy, eh? Are you gonna call me that from now on?" Gabriella giggled and nodded. "Well, then I guess I'll have to give you a nickname too."

"What do you have in mind?" He kneeled down infront of her and thought for a moment. His eyes traveled over every ounce of her body(not in a perverted type of way lol).

"I'm going to call you Curly." He decided. Gabriella stared at him for a moment.

"Why curly?"

"I love how the curls in you're hair look so perfect. I might sound like a fruit cup right now, but it makes you even more beautiful." Gabriella blushed again.

"You don't sound like a fruit cup. I just wasn't expecting something so...sweet. I mean, the only nicknames I had were roller girl and cripple. Not exactly the best." He flashed her a half smile.

"What happened?" His question caught Gabriella off guard.

"You mean what caused me to be in the chair?" He nodded. "I was in a car accident. It was my fault. I lost all the feeling in my legs." She never met his gaze. Tears were visible in her eyes. Before the question was even asked, Troy knew it was a sensitive subject. He kept his eyes on her before looking at the ground for a brief moment.

"Can you ever walk again?" Gabriella remained quiet. Troy kept his eyes on her, hoping she would meet his gaze, but she never did. She stared out at the lake. She nodded slightly. "Have you ever tried?" The beauty shook her head 'no. Troy then took both of her hands in his. "I think it's time to start." Gabriella's head snapped back and looked at him. He helped her up.

"Troy, I can't." She spoke softly. She was sure that her attempts to walk were futile. Nothing would change. So, why try?

"Yes, you can." He encouraged her. Gabriella was up on her feet. Troy was still holding onto her tightly. "See? You're standing."

"Don't let me go Troy." She beeged. She was frightened that she'd fall. She was secretly enjoying the feeling of being in his arms.

"I won't, not yet." He promised. They stood there.

"Okay, release." She commanded.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella only nodded. Reluctantly, Troy let go of Gabriella. She stood perfectly fine for a few moments, but soon came falling down. She grunted as she hit the ground. She looked up, and when her eyes met Troy's, all she could do was smile.

"You okay curly?" He asked nervously.

"I'm fine. I'd forgotten how tall I was." She laughed. He chuckled nervously. He didn't know exactly how to react to that.

"I'm making a vow right now." Gabriella could tell he was serious.

"What's that?" She was curious.

"I, Troy Alexander David Bolton, am going to make sure that you, Gabriella..." He waited for her to tell him her middle name.

"Anne"

"Gabriella Anne Montez, walks again." He finished. Gabriella shook her head.

"That's a big promise Troy." Their eyes were locked on each other.

"I intend to keep it." He said, never breaking the gaze. She smiled graciously at him. He kissed her cheek and helped her back into her chair. "So Curly, what do you wanna do now?" Gabriella giggled and shrugged. He was wheeling her back to her house now. They'd been there all day.

"Tell me more about yourself. Other than the fact that you're on th basketball team."

"Well, there's not much more. I've got an older sister named Christine, and My dad coaches the basketballe team. What about you."

"Not much going on now. I used to sing though." She reminsced about the days before her accident.

"Used to?" He repeated.

"I haven't sang anything since the accident. I couldn't."

"Why not?" Gabriella shrugged again.

"I didn't think it would matter. No one wants to watch a crippled person sing." Troy stopped and moved infront of her.

"Don't say that. I've never actually heard you sing, but I'm sure you voice is beautiful." She smiled up at him.

"Thank you Troy. For everything." He smiled at her. Gabriella motioned for him to come closer. She planted a soft, sweet kiss on his cheek and gave him a hug. "I can get in from the side door." She informed him. He nodded and started off into the sunset. Gabriella brought her hand up to her cheek and smiled. Troy Bolton kissed her there. She hadn't recieved a kiss in a long time. Not even from her parents. Gabriella sighed and wheeled herself into her bedroom once she was inside the house.

"So, how was your outing with 'poster boy'?" Jasmin asked from the dorrway. Gabriella smiled as she remembered her day.

"It was better than the day I was born." She answered, sighing happily. Jasmin smirked at her sister's face. Clearly, Gabriella had fallen for this boy. Only question on her mind, was if the boy fell back...

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An- I will be doing trivia, and here's a special Troyella question for you!**

**#1-Where do Troy and Gabriella first hold hands?**

**REVIEW!!**

http://i123(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/o307/broken-hearted16/Banners/SummerLove-marebear11(dot)jpg

thats the banner. Check it out. You have to remove the dots and replace them with actual puntuaction periods.


	3. Chapter 3

**In My Sister's Shadow**

**An- WOW! This story is way more popular than I thought. It's all because of you! Thanx again for the reviews. Now the Trivia was actually for HSM2. You didn't even need to watch the movie to answer the question. Since I didn't say what movie it was for, there are three winners. They are **_HSMandChelseaFCfan_** and **_lemonwave22_**. The answer was during 'What Time Is It?'. The other answer(first movie) was when they were in Troy's secret spot. A lot of people said the first time the held hands was after 'Start of Something New'. That's sorta correct. So, the third winner is **_Jayne-94-2xx_**! If you had any of those answers, you're listed. The other people are **_grayshull, LucasGrabeelIsHott, xxIfWeWereAMoviexx, _**and**_ ChEeRlEaDiNx3LiSa_**! Great job everyone! Sorry if I confused anyone. Everyone who is waiting for 'Message Sent', it's gonna take me a bit to update that. I'm having a small case of writer's block. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: Haha! You're joking right?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3**

"He's the sweetest guy God ever created, Jas." Gabriella gushed as she and her sister made their way into the school that Wednesday morning. "He calls me Curly now." Jasmin took note of the dreamy smile her sister had on her face.

"Why? Does he think you look like one of the three studges or something?" Jasmin asked, a little curious about the nick name. Gabriella just laughed at her sister.

"He says its's because of my hair. He told me it makes me more beautiful." Gabriella blushed as Jasmin stopped abrutly in front of her sister.

"He said that?" Jasmin wasn't surprised, but a little protective. "He seems like a real sweetie."

"Yeah, but there has to be something wrong with him." Gabriella reasoned.

"Why? Is it because you like him or because he doesn't care that you're in a chair?" Gabriella looked up at her sister and shrugged.

"Both." She answered quietly. "There has to be something wrong with him though." Gabriella sighed and began to roll herself again.

"Again, why does there have to be something wrong?" Jasmin followed quickly.

"This has never happened before. No one has ever taken the time to know me since the acident." She stopped at Jasmin's locker. She restsed her head in her hands and thought. "What guy in their right mind would spend time with a girl in a wheelchair?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Hm," Jasmin placed a hand on her chin and pretended to think. "Maybe, it's the kind that doesn't care about the chair?" Jasmin exclaimed, her voice screaming with sarcasim.

"I'm serious Jas. He's different." Gabriella's frustrated face soon relaxed into a smile. Her sister closed the locker and began to walked off with Gabriella following.

"Okay, you really need to stop smiling so much. It's going to become obvious that you like him." Jasmin smirked.

"I thought it already was. You picked it up pretty easy." Gabriella looked at her sister and waited for a response. Jasmin shrugged.

"It's not. Right now, it looks like you two are good friends. If you keep blushing around him, things might change. I'll see you at lunch." Gabriella watched as her sister darted down to where her art class was. Gabriella waved and wheeled herself into homeroom.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The moments passed rapidly for Gabriella. Lunch time rolled around, and she found herself at the lunch table with Kelsi and Jasmin. Most of the school had gotten over the fact that they weren't in groups...until this particular day. "I was thinking of entering the talent show." Jasmin blurted out.

"That's awesome. Are you going to do one of your dances?" She asked, eager to see if her sister would make an appearance.

"Maybe, but that's if I enter." Jasmin stated while focusing her eyes on her food.

"Why wouldn't you? We both know you'd be a shoe-in for the prize." Gabriella encouraged. Kelsi watched the two sisters intently.

"I don't want to make this into another thing our parents can praise me for." She spoke quietly.

"If you're worrying about me, don't. Mom and Dad not really caring doesn't bother me." Gabriella snapped. It was her turn to take notes on the appearance of her food.

"Yeah I know. Why don't you sing?" She asked. Gabriella shot her a glare. Her singing was something she didn't want many people to know about. Even if she had just told Troy a few days ago.

"You sing?" Kelsi piped in with interest. "I write songs." Gabriella half smiled at Kelsi.

"I _used_ to sing. I don't anymore." Gabriella looked down again. Kelsi remained silent. An idea hit her mind.

"I'd love to enter the show, but my voice isn't all that great. I write songs." Jasmin quickly caught on to what Kelsi was doing. "Maybe, you could sing one for me? That way I'd be able to see how they sound."

"I don't know. I mean, I haven't sang in a long time. Do you really think I should?" Gabriella asked, praying they would say no.

"Of course!" All three girls whipped their heads around. Gabriella's eye's locked with Troy's. He came and sat down. "Hey Curly." Gabriella waved her hand a little and she returned it. Gabriella picked up her water and started to sip.

"What, you don't know how to greet your own cousin?" Kelsi asked. Gabriella spit all of her water out. They were cousins?

"Sorry Kels. What's up?" Troy asked casually.

"Nothing. Why are you sitting here?" She was blunt with her question, and Troy was taken aback. He definitely wasn't expecting that.

"Well, I thought I'd sit with Curly. She's a cool girl. Now about this talent show, are you gonna sing Kelsi's songs?" He asked before sipping some of his juice.

"Well, I-" Gabriella stopped when she noticed the entire cafeteria was listening and staring. "What's wrong with everyone?" She whispered.

"They're just shocked that East High's captain isn't sitting with the basketball team." Kelsi answered cooly. Gabriella's eyes grew in shock.

"You're the captain?!" Troy nodded simply. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I thought you knew. You saw the poster. Why else would my picture be huge compared to everyone else?" Troy asked, not wanting to go into the subject futher.

"Maybe because you're the cutest?" Gabriella quickly covered her mouth when she realized what she said. She grew red when she remembered everyone was listeneing. Troy smirked and bit into a carrot.

"She means...sorry, but I can't save you there sis." Jasmin said.

"WHAT?!" A loud scream was heard from the balcony(where the drama club eats) of the cafe. "You!" She snarled pointing to Gabriella. The blonde made her way down to Gabriella's table. "I don't care if you're blind. There is no way I'm letting you in my show."

"Um, who are you?" Jasmin asked standing up. The blonde flipped her hair over her shoulder and stared at Jasmin.

"I'm Sharpay Evans." She placed her hand on her hip and smiled falsely.

"Well, Sharp_ie_. I'm Jasmin Montez and that's my sister Gabriella. From now on, you don't talk to her like that. I don't know who you think you are, but there is nothing stating the talent show is yours. If she wants to be in it, she will." There were series of 'Ohs' and 'wow' from the spectators. Gabriella remained quites.

"It's Sharp_ay_!" The girl said before dramatically leaving the lunchroom. Jasmin smirked and sat back down. Troy and Kelsi stared amazed. No one ever stood up to Sharpay before.

"No one messes with Gabriella. Got that?" She asked to her sister's friends. They nodded. "Good. I gotta run, but take care of Gabriella until after school." With that, she was gone. Gabriella smiled in the direction her sister left.

"So, are you going to do the show?" Troy questioned.

"I'll think about it." She settled and troy smiled.

"Have you tried standing again?" He asked. Gabriella thought about what she should say. If she told him no, he might spend more time helping her, and if she said yes, she might get a hug. It's a win/win situation.

"Yes. I'm doing good with it." She answered, although she hadn't really tired standing. She didn't exactly lie. She'd been putting pressure on her legs, so that they would be able to hold her weight.

"I'm proud of you Curly." Troy smiled brightly and gave her a hug. Gabriella took a breath in.

_He smells_..."so good."

"What?" Gabriella snapped out of her daze. Her thoughts escaped from her head and she needed a cover up. Quick!

"The apple juice is so good." Troy nodded and took a sip.

"It is good." Gabriella smiled nervously and settled back into her chair. "I've been meaning to ask you something." Kelsi tuned in at that statement...and so did the rest of the student body. "You see, it's a tradition here at East High for a girl to wear a guy's jersey on game day." Gabriella's heart began to race. Was he asking her out? "Since I don't have a girlfriend, I was wondering if you would wear it..." Gabriella's smile faultered a little, although she didn't let it show.

"Of course." She smiled and so did Troy. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"I'll bring over the jersey tomorrow before school. We could come together." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. A gasp was heard from the mouths of students. He exited swiftly leaving Gabriella and Kelsi to themselves.

"Congradulations Gabriella." Kelsi spoke with a smile on her face. "I think you're the first girl to capture Troy's heart." A smile crept across Gabriella's face.

"Really? Why's that?" She asked, curiously.

"He's _never_ given his jersey to any girl to wear. No matter what he tells you about the whole girlfriend thing. Yeah, he's dated before, but they've never worn his jersey." Kelsi smirked and walked out of the lunchroom, leaving Gabriella to think.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**#2-Who is the first person to put their cell phone in Ms. Darbus's bucket?**


	4. Chapter 4

**In My Sister's Shadow**

**An-Thanx again for the reviews! It's soo much fun reading them. School's back in session, so updating might be harder. Homework, don't even ask! I'm joining a club soon. The answer to the Trivia was Sharpay! The winner is...**_HSMandChelseaFCfan_**!!! Also, **_Lil Miss Shadow.5, Corbin's My Man, BreakToTheStars, blonde sparkles73, taywrites, ZanessaFan28, Rizmu, leticia, Horse Jumper, huntergirl rose, laughter.is.the.best.medicine, freakygeniusgirl12141, ChEeRlEaDiNx3LiSa, __cutiexxgirlxxwithxxattitudexx, xxIfWeWereAMoviexx, xXGabbyXx, ME, sensation-of-hope, ZacEfronandChrisBrownlover, charmedones65, Jayne-94-2-x, yeahyagirl, Unstoppable Writers, HMHSMOTHgrl, and soccergrl1 _**and **_SnakeEyesHannah _** gave the correct answer. That's a lot of names in case no one noticed. lol I have to say, that I love my reviewers. I mean seriously, ya'll are the best. Thanx again...again! Please check out **_Jelsi4Life_**'s profile! Lots of good stuff there! Next Update will probably be on Thursday. I don't have school that day, so hopefully I'll have something up. Okey-Dokey, I'm done with my little random talky sorta thing. Read on people!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4**

"Morining Curly." Troy greeted. Gabriella smiled. "Ah, I see you're wearing true wildcat colors." He smirked noticing the red skirt she had on with a nice red tank top she had on..

"Well, it is Game Day. I can't show up in blue in gold." Gabriella joked. Troy laughed and brought out the jersey. He handed it to her smiling.

"Are you sure about this Poster Boy?" As much as Gabriella didn't want to admit it, she was afriad he would back out.

"Yep. Now, let's put this on." Gabriella smiled and lifted her arms. Troy slid the jersey over her head.

"You do know there's not a chance that you'll ever get this back today." Troy smirked. Gabriella had grown more comfortable around him in the past five days that she'd know him than any other person. It was like they'd met before.

"I didn't plan on it." He laughed. Gabriella smiled and stretched her arms out so she could give him a hug. He came closer and wrapped his arms tightly around her. They pulled away from each other and smiled.

"Okay, so are you pumped for the big game?" Troy raised an eyebrow at her. Gabriella giggled before speaking again. "I've been brushing up on my 'jock' language." She laughed as Troy did too.

"You're something else Curly. You know that?" He asked, although it was a retorical question.

"I told you I was working on it." Gabriella smiled. Troy could only find himself smiling back at her.

"We should probably get to school." He said softly as he position behind her chair. Gabriella nodded and sat back down in her chair. "If you keep practicing, you'll be walking in no time." He smiled as he began to push her towards the school.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Troy and Gabriella entered the school, and all eyes immediately fell on the stunning brunette in the chair. Whispers could be heard at all moments. It was then that Gabriella felt herself more nervous as she realized not only were they staring at the chair, but they were looking at the jersey she was wearing. Troy must've sensed something, because he took hold of her hand as she wheeled herself down the hall. Many of the stares turned into death glares as Gabriella passed the cheerleaders and a certain drama queen. "So, have you given any thought to doing the talent show?" Troy asked, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, but I'd have to practice singing first. It's been...forever. I'm not even sure that I still like it." Gabriella answer while shrugging.

"You should! You've got to get back to your old daily life."

"I know, but what if I'm not good?" Gabriella asked a little scared.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." He flashed her a genuine smile as she gladly returned it. The two continued to get lost in each other's eyes.

"No way! Gabriella!" Jasmin shouted as she made her way into the school. Troy and Gabriella broke away and looked at Jasmin. "You did not tell me he gave you his jersey. We're going to have a talk mister." She exclaimed pointing at Troy. She pulled him by the collar away from Gabriella. Troy waved at her as he was dragged in a different direction. Gabriella giggled and rolled herself to homeroom.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Woah Troy, you finally got yourself a hottie?" Chad Danforth asked as he watched his best friend walk away from Jasmin.

"What? No, that was just Gabriella's sister. She wanted to talk to me about something." He stated as he slung his bag back over his shoulder.

"You're still hanging out with her? She's got nothing to offer."

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked, completely bewildered by his friend's sentence.

"I mean, she can't do anything but sit in a chair. I don't know why you hang out with her." Chad shook his bushy head of hair and walked away. Troy turned and began to walk the opposite direction. Questions flooded his mind? Why did he hang out with her? Was it out of pitty? He shook his head to get the thoughts out.

"Hey," A voice said breaking his thoughts. "You really gave her your jersey?" Troy whipped around to see his ever so nice cousin Kelsi.

"Yeah, why? Is it some kinda shocker?"

"You have absolutely no idea." She laughed. " Did you not see the death glares you got when you walked in? You've never given your jersey to any girl. Not even you own mother. Out of nowhere, Gabriella comes in and you give it to her. So yes, it's a big shocker."

"Well, it's not to me. I bet any guy on the team would give her their jersey."

"Troy, let's be blunt. Gabriella's not exactly the trophy type of girl that normally gets to wear those jerseys." Kelsi stated as she cocked her head to the side. Troy sighed. He knew Kelsi was right.

"I don't have a reason for it. It just...felt right." Kelsi smiled and hugged her cousin. "Okay, Kels don't do that ever again." He commanded as she pulled away.

"You like her. Finally you like someone. I mean you tease me all the time for liking your friend and now I get to tease you about mine." She said happily. Troy laughed and shook his head.

"I think _might_ like her. Just don't say anything. I want her to come to the game tonight."

"Don't worry, she'll be there!" Kelsi said as she ran away to get Gabriella. A huge grin grew across his face at the thought of seeing Gabriella at his game.

"I'm gonna make her proud." Troy vowed silently to himself. Neither Kelsi nor Troy knew that four eyeballs were focused completely on them.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Just like the blue-eyed boy said, he made her proud. Troy flew across the court scoring eveytime he got the ball. Gabriella went wild each time the ball entered the basket. Troy would look up at her and smile every chance he got. Gabriella would wink at him to show acknowlegdement.

Wildcats won the game 89 to 50. Everyone was going wild as the the red and white balloons and confetti fell from the ceiling. Gabriella watched as Troy pushed his way through the crowd up to her. When he finally reached his destination, he pusheed Gabriella out of the gym. The two were now in front of the school fountain. A sweet silence was all around them. Troy stared at Gabriella, loving the way the moonlight hit her skin. Gabriella was situated in front of him while he sat on a bench.

"Are you okay Troy?" Gabriella asked softly. The moment was perfect and she didn't want to ruin it.

"I'm fine. It's just...lately I've been feeling different." Troy stammered a little.

"Good or bad?"

"Good. I think it has something to do with you." He said as he took her hand. "I'm not sure what it is Gabriella, but there's something about you that just radiates all around. You're so bright and friendly to everyone. It's amazing." Gabriella blushed and looked away. Troy placed a hand underneath her chin and lifted her head back uo to face him.

"You're making me feel different too Troy. It's not something I feel all the time, but I definitly like it." Gabriella whispered. Troy smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I like this feeling, Gabriella. You're the only one who's ever made me feel it." Troy spoke softly as he began to lean in...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An- Hope you all liked the chapter! I've got some awesome stuff planned for the next chapter. You'll be pleased...I think. Well, I'm pretty sure.**

**REVIEW!!**

**#3- What letter helps create the wildcat paw logo?**


	5. Chapter 5

**In My Sister's Shadow**

**An-Woah! Thanx soo much for everything! This is awesome! The reviews are really, **_**really **_**amazing. They make me smile! Anyway, trivia! The answer was 'E'. Lucky winner is...**_blonde sparkles73_**! She was extra happy in her review. lol Also, **_xXGabbyXx, HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL ROCKS 12a, HSMandChelseaFCfan, Jayne-94-2xx, laughter.is.the.best.medicine., charmedones65, _** and **_xxIfWeWereAMoviexx _**reviewed with the correct answer. Ok, I think that's all I really have to say for now. So, Read on!!**

**Disclaimer: Yep, of course I own! NOT!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5**

Gabriella intentionally began to lean in too. Troy was so close. Gabriella could feel the heat from his breath on her lips. Troy raised his hand up to Gabriellas cheek. He stroked it gently as his lips collided with hers. Gabriella's lips tingled when contact was made, while Troy's heart sped up. He pulled away and looked at her. Slowly, her brown eyes travled from his lips to meet his. The brunette then captured his lips in another kiss. It was just as sweet and tender as the first. Gabriella just need a bit more before she could let him loose. As Troy began to pull away, his hand brushed up against Gabriella's thigh.

"That tickles." She smiled, giggling.

"Sorry." Troy sheepishly laughed. He stopped abrutly. "Gabriella, does this tickle?" He asked as he toughed her thigh again.

"Yes!" Gabriella laughed. "Why do you ask?"

"You've never been able to feel it when I did that before." He said in disbelief. Gabriella gasped and laid a hand down.

"I-I can feel it. I can feel my hand Troy. I can feel it!" She shouted as tears came to her eyes. "I-I need Jas. I need to see my sister." Gabriella spoke as she looked directly into his eyes. Troy nodded in understanding and quickly wheeled her off. Gabriella focused completely on her legs. Partly because it was the only thing she could think about. In the back of her mind, the kiss replayed over and over again...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Jas! Jas where are you? It's important!" Gabriella called as Troy helped her into the house.

"I'm here!" her sister called as she came rushing through the door in a bathrobe and fuzzy slippers. "You brought a boy home!?" She exclaimed.

"No! Well, yes. But-" Gabriella began to tumble over her words.

"She has feeling in her legs." Troy blurted. Jasmin's eyes shifted between Troy, Gabriella, and Gabriella's legs. She didn't know which was more shocking. Her sister with the boy, or the having feeling in her legs.

"What?" Jasmin asked still unable to make a complete sentence.

"I could feel it when he touched me." Gabriella stated smiling.

"You touched my sister?!" Jasmin asked, coming back into reality. "Didn't we have a talk about that buddy boy?" She pointed her finger at Troy and gave him a stern look.

"Jasmin! Can we focus on my legs here?" Gabriella impatiently questioned.

"Right, where'd we put the pamphet?"

"I think I threw it out..." Gabriella sheepishly admitted.

"Why? Did you spill something on it?"

"No, I never thought the feeling would come back. So, when I was frustrated and chucked it out the window of our old house." Gabriella stated as she looked down at the ground.

"Maybe we can look it up on the internet." Troy suggested.

"Pretty smart idea...but we're still going to have another talk later on. This time, it'll be about touching my sister." Troy avoided her eyes.

"Can we please just see what it says!" Gabriella called out from her bedroom. Troy and Jasmin rushed in to help her with the search. After moments of typing and clicking, they finally came across something useful. "Okay, it says that having the feeling return in my legs is a sign of possibly walking again. However, it does not mean definitely." She read sadly. Jasmin hugged her sister's neck while Troy rubbed her back up and down.

"It'll be fine Gabi. All we have to do is hope and pray." Jasmin encouraged.

"Yeah Curly. We just have to keep trying. Gabriella shook her head.

"I'm so tired of trying. Just because I have feeling doesn't mean I'll be able to walk. I can't walk. It won't happen. Sow would you both stop acting like it will." Gabriella screamed. Tears brimmed her eyes as she spoke.

"Gabi, it's okay. I know how you feel."

"No, Jas. No one knows how I feel. I'm all alone in this." A tear rolled down her cheek and hit her upper leg. "There's no one who can tell me that things will get better. There's no one who can tell me how to get through this. I'm all alone Jasmin. I'm all alone."

"No, you're not. You have me, and now you even have Troy." Jasmin motioned for him to say something.

"We're both here for you Curly. Whenever you need us." He kissed her head and wipped away a tear.

"I just want to be alone right now." Gabriella sniffled as the two left the room. She wheeled herself over to the bed, and swiflyt made a transfer so that she was now laying down.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Is she going to be okay?" Troy asked, once he and Jasmin were out side of the room.

"Yeah, she just has breakdowns sometimes. It's really all too hard for her."

"I know. I wish there was something more I could do."

"Just, be there for her. That's all you have to do. Now about you touching her."

"Oh yeah, well you see..."

"I thought I told you to talk to me before making a move." Jasmin said as she placed a hand on her hip and began to tap her foot.

"I didn't know it was going to happen." Troy said defensivley. "...but I'm glad it did."

"What exaclty happened?" Jasmin raised her eyebrows at the boy.

"I think thats more of a sister talk for you two." Troy said as he made his way toward the door.

"Oh no you don't! I want to know what's going on this instant!"

"Think of it this way, you need an excuse for Gabriella to let you in. There it is." He reasoned.

"You're a smart one, Bolton." Jasmin complimented. "That doesn't mean you're off the hook. When I find out what happened, I'm gonna find you."

"See you Montez. Oh, could you give Curly my number?" He handed Jasmin a crumpled peice of paper and exited the house. Jasmin looked down at the paper and smirked. She knocked gently on her sister's door and opened it.

"Gabi? I've got something for you." Gabriella sat up and looked over toward the door. "It's 'poster boy's' number. I'm pretty sure he wants you to call him."

"Yeah. I kinda blew up in front of him didn't I?"

"A little, but it wasn't that bad. What happened with you two? Kelsi told me you vanished after the game with him."

"He, he kissed me. It wasn't forced or anything. I kissed him too. Then he touched my thigh, on accident. I didn't realize that I could feel it until he told me."

"That's sweet sis." Jasmin said, now seating on the bed next to her.

"It was extremely sweet. It wasn't rushed or anything." Gabriella beamed.

"And you said he didn't like girls in wheelchairs." Jasmin smirked.

"Well, I've changed my mind. Now leave so I can call him in peace." Gabriella laughed. Jasmin let out a fake gasp and laughed. She exited the room as her sister picked up her cell phone.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was a few days after the game. Gabriella was sitting out on the porch silently and discretly watching her sister. It was about four in the afternoon.

"Hey." A masculine voice greeted from behind. "What are you doing?

"Nothing." Gabriella replied, realizing that the voice belonged to Troy.

"Oh come on. You've got to tell me. You have that intent look on your beautiful face."

"No." Gabriella answered while still staring ahead.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll give you a shiny nickel."

"No-wait what? A shiny nickel? Are you a kindergartener or something?" She asked giggling at his childness.

"Will you tell me?" Troy asked once again.

"I was watching my sister. I wish I could dance." The beauty confessed.

"Who says you can't?" Troy asked as he pulled her up. Troy held her close as he swayed. The two stayed in their position until sunset. Gabriella looked at Troy. She could tell that he was trying extremely hard to keep both of them up. Silent tears began to fall. Troy sat Gabriella back down in her chair and kneeled.

"You shouldn't have to try this hard, Troy. You should have a normal cheerleader girlfriend that you can be proud of." She cried.

"I am proud of my girlfriend Gabriella. You're trying hard and you're making progress. I don't want or need some air-head cheerleader(no offense!)." He said softly in her ear. A speechless Gabriella nodded and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Thank you Troy. Right about now, I'd be lost without you." Her forehead rested against his as they steadied they're breaths

"I wouldn't be here without you." He whispered as he kissed her once more, before taking her into his arms and just holding her. Making sure she knew he was never going anywhere...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An- It's very late right now! lol Um, not much to say! **

**REVIEW!!**

**#4- What year did 'Sammy Slamma Jamma' graduate?**


	6. Chapter 6

**In My Sister's Shadow**

**An-Did I mention how happy I was with the reviews? I did? Oh well, I'm doing it again! lol They're truly amazing. They make me all smiley and happy. I love getting them so keep 'em coming! Haha. I'm also going to be busy with after school clubs and homework. Have No fear! Marebear will still write! I've even got some new story ideas. Check them out and tell me which one you would like to read first. What else? Oh yeah, Trivia! The answer was 2002. The first person to answer correctly was **_Nattou_**! Also, **_luvs-mm_** and **_havefuntwithit292_** gave the correct answer! I haven't got much to say except for the fact that 'Message Sent' is finished and I have a Chaylor one-shot out. Oh, and for all who asked, Jasmin has dark brown hair with highlights. Kinda like Vanessa's on the 'V' album cover. Um, nothing left to say except I'm making blueberry muffins tomorrow!! lol Okay, read!**

**Disclaimer: Holy Cheese and Crackers! How many times do I have to say it? I Don't Own HSM! Gosh!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6**

"Aw, look at them." Jasmin said as she watched Troy and Gabriella kissed. She'd left them alone when they began to dance.

"Who is?" Alisa asked, coming to the window. "Is that your sister?"

"You mean Gabriella." Jasmin corrected, a little annoyed. Her parents never acknowledged the fact that Gabriella had a name. Not since the accident at least...

"Whatever. Who is that with her?"

"Her boyfriend..."

"She can get a boyfriend? That boy chose _her_ over you?" Her mother seemed completely astonished.

"She's in a wheelchair mom. She can't walk. That doesn't mean she's some kind of hideous beast." She snapped and briskly walked out of the room.

"Yeah, just don't forget that the three of us are leaving." Jasmin finally realized what her mother had done. She'd 'forgotten' about Gabriella yet again.

Jasmin layed on her bed. She didn't want to see anyone right now. There were a million thoughts on her mind. How could her parents forget Gabriella? How could Gabriella deal with being forgotten? How was it that Jasmin herself was starting to crack? Nothing was making sense anymore. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to withsatnd her parents' behavior. They were supposed to be loving and attentive. Not only looking after the eldest.

"Why did it have to happen to her?"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Troy entered the Montez household early the next morning. Gabriella called him and told him to come since she was alone. It didn't take him more that a minute to answer and start heading over there. Troy headed in the direction of Gabriella's room, but stopped when he heard her.

_Look at me  
I will never pass for a perfect bride  
Or a perfect daughter  
Can it be  
I'm not meant to play this part?  
Now I see  
That if I were to truly to be myself  
I would break my family's heart  
_

Troy instantly knew that it was Gabriella. She was the only one in the house. Her voice was soft and sweet even though it was filled with sorrow. He walked closer and stood in the doorway. Gabriella looked lost as she stared ou the window.

_  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am  
Though I've tried  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_

It made Troy's heart ache to know that this was how she was truly feeling. How could her parents not notice how unhappy she had become? Gabriella's body began to shake as tears came flowing from her eyes. Troy slowly approached Gabriella. The brunnette buried her face in her hands. Troy kneeled down in front of her in took her in a loving embrace. Gabriella only sobbed harder.

"What happened, Gabi?" He asked sweetly.

"I've lost myself. I lost who I was a long time ago...and I want her back. I don't know who I am." She sobbed. "I'm not the girl I used to be..."

"I know. You're much stronger than her." She only shook her head.

"I'm weak. Everyday I'm falling more and more apart. Can't you see that?"

"Well, you're not going to anymore. I'm gonna be here for you. You're gonna find yourself again." He said softly as he placed kisses in her hair. Gabriella cried in his arms. After about thirty minutes, she calmed down.

"I didn't want you to see me like this." She laughed nervously.

"You look beautiful." Gabriella blushed. She and Troy were now laying on her bed facing each other.

"I'm sorry that your shirt has that big wet mark on it." She giggled a bit as Troy examined his shirt.

"As long as your fine." Gabriella smiled at him.

"What made you help me that day?" Her question caught Troy off guard. In truth, he didn't have the slightest clue as to why he'd helped her. it was just one of those things you do without thinking.

"I'm not sure. I just did it. Not because I wanted to seem like a saint or anything." He said hastily. "I never knew that I'd end up here."

"Me neither." She leaned up and kissed him sweetly. As she was about to pull away, Troy wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in. He slid his tounge slowly across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Gabriella opened her mouth enough for him to come in. Their toungues danced sweetly together.

"Are you flippin' kidding me?!" A voice bellowed from the door way. The brunette broke away from her boyfrined immediately.

"You're back already?" She asked, her voice shaking. She was still a tincy bit dazed from the kiss.

"Yes, and I would like to know why _Bolton_ is kissing you, on your bed, while you're home alone, in your room, with toungue!" Jasmin yelled. It was obvious that her parents weren't going to come running in. Not after the conversation she had with her mother anyway.

"Jas, we weren't doing anything! You know me. I would never go that far." Gabriella told her older sibling.

"How do I know that?" Jasmin asked as she squinted her eyes and lifted her chin. Gabriella sighed.

"Purity ring?" She said in a 'duh' tone as she pointed to her finger.

"Oh yeah!" Jasmin laughed. "Just don't let me catch you guys like that again. It's...disturbing..." She mumbled and left the room. Troy burst into laughter.

"Your sis is a piece of work."

"Yeah, but it's because she cares." Gabriella held a huge smile on her face. The room grew silent. Troy felt it was time for him to bring up what was really on his mind.

"So, about the talent show..."

"I've been thinking about it again. I'm not to sure." Gabriella played with her fingers instead of looking at Troy.

"Your voice is amazing." He complimented as he took her hands in his. He intertwined fingers with hers and looked her in the eyes. "If you don't sing, then your going to let that talent go to waste. You said it yourself that you missed it."

"I do. I'd love for things to go back to the way they were."

"And sisnging is the start!" He laughed. Gabriella nodded in agreement.

"We'll talk to Kelsi later."

"Or I could just tell her when I go to dinner with the family tonight." He suggested.

"Even better." Gabriella whispered as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Mmm, your lips are soft." he sighed as they pulled away. Gabriella giggled.

"What do they taste like?" She asked curiously. Troy leaned in and kissed her again.

"Hmm, not sure. I think I need another kiss." He smirked. His girlfriend just laughed and kissed him.

"How about now?"

"Nope, still not sure." Gabriella laughed again. This game was fun!

"How about now..." She kissed him once more, only this time she allowed him to deepen it.

"Aha! It's definitely gotta be mango." He decided.

"Close. It's orange mango." She joked. Troy laughed as did Gabriella.

"You are a funny person, you know that?"

"Well duh! What else could've put you under my love spell." She giggled.

"Love spell?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yep. The whole gettin my wheel stuck was just a plot." She laughed.

"That's unfair!" He said going along with the joke.

"Yeah, well there's nothing you can do now. You're stuck with me." Gabriella said as she rested her nose against Troy's.

"In that case, I'm the luckiest guy in the world." He breathed as he kissed her passionately on ther lips...

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An- Awwww! lol I'm kinda proud of this chapter. Thanx for reading! Now...**

**REVIEW!!!**

**#5- No HSM trivia, but can anyone name the song she sang??(Hint: It's from a Disney Movie)**


	7. Chapter 7

**In My Sister's Shadow**

**An-Woah! I can't believe it! I love checking my e-mail for this story! It's awesome! Brings a smile to my face whenever I have gloomy days! lol I've gotten so many reviews for the last chapter, that it just set a new record for me. So, thanx to all of you! Trivia? The name of the song was 'Reflection' by Christina Aguilera. The winner is **_HSMandChelseaFCfan_**! Also, **_j3ssiicaa, Dr.Buffer Lives x4, Iwasallwoah, zanessafanforever, luvs-mm, __xxTWILIGHTxxEdward's Lovexx, zanessafreak6, havefunwithit292, charmedones65, Nuther-Zanessa-Fan, HSMLUVER218, McGuireGirl, carito06, blonde sparkles73, MissRe, JenniGirl1, Mars lover who has a highvoice, CarolinaH.Manning, PinayGirl, mysupermanwillcome, together4ever, Nattou, iluvmylife1929, evexl, hpHSM, dixiegirl, ZacEfronandChrisBrownlover, laughter.is.the.best.medicine., DJ in btown, LucasGrabeelIsHott, Partout Beau, BreakToTheStars, xxIfWeWereAMoviexx, hiquma, x3xMUSiC-is-LiFEx3x, lilcutie0918, Ineee, _**and **_Moony44_** gave the correct answer! That's 39 people! More than half that reviewd. Awesome job to all of you! I'm soo glad that you all like this story. It's wayy bigger than I imagined it to be. I'm in love with the reviews I've been getting. They're the reason I've been updating this a lot. It has been awesome so far, and my only fear is that I'll do something to mess it up, so if you don't like something, let me know. I'll take a look and see what I can do and pull things back on track. lol Thanks again for reviewing! Um, I've got no homework and really nothing better to do, besides study so...Here's another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7**

Troy and Gabriella entered East High with their fingers intertwined. Gabriella was using her free arm to manuver her chair. All eyes fell on them as the two stopped at her locker. Troy leaned down and kissed her sweetly before walking off toward his class.

"You're really doing the show?!" Kelsi shouted excitedly as she came running up to Gabriella.

"Yeah." Gabriella answered smiling.

"What changed your mind?"

"Well, your cousin can be very convinving." Gabriella blushed.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! I don't even want to know!" Kelsi made a face and Gabriella just laughed.

"Kels! It was nothing like that." She giggled. "When are we going to start rehearsing?"

"Well, first I have to sign you up. I can do that at lunch." Gabriella nodded in agreement afte she finished grabbing her books. "I'll see if I can get to the sign-up sheet without Sharpay and he minions noticing. You don't need and drama right now."

"Thanks Kels." Gabriella gave her a soft smile and the two left to Darbus' homeroom.  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey Captain!" Chad yelled as he ran down the halls. Troy whipped around and burst into laughter at the sight of his friend's bushy hair flopping up and down.

"Hey Chad, what's up?" He asked, stifiling a laugh.

"Nothing, except for the fact that you ditched us after the game and were hanging out with that new chick."

"Her name is Gabriella." Troy said immediately after the words left Chad's mouth. "...we're dating."

"What?!" His mouth fell open in shock. "Troy you can't be serious. You won't date a cheerleader, but you can date someone who's...who's..."

"Who's what Chad? In a wheelchair? Maybe I'm dating her because of the person she is and not her apperance. Not that she isn't beautiful." Troy spat and began to walk away.

"Oh cut the bullshit Troy. You and I both know that if she wasn't here, you'd have you hands all over some cheerleader." Chad pointed out. Troy closed his eyes and hoped that he was just imagining Chad's words. He didn't need any of the things he'd done in the past coming back and destroying his future.

"Chad, that's all in the past. None of that has ever happened." His best friend scoffed at his words.

"Yeah, your not the biggest playboy in the school." Chad was being sarcastic, and Troy knew it.

"That's over now. As far as I'm concerned it never happened."

"Yeah, and you weren't the one making fun of people like her?" Troy quickened his pace and left. He settled himself down on a bench out in the courtyard.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" A voice asked from beside him. Troy sighed heavily and turned his attention in that direction.

"I need some air right now." He sighed.

"What's up?"

It's nothing you could help with Shar."

"Troy, if this is about Gabriella, I already know. I saw you two kissing after the game. I'm sure I can help if its gilr problems." Sharpay offered while scooting closer.

"Not after what you said in the cafe to her. I don't think I want you to know about my problems."

"Troy, you and I were once close. What happened?" She questioned in a fake voice. She knew exactly what she was doing. Sharpay was always in control.

"There're somethings I can handle myslef. Things that will never involve you."

"Troy, please. I can help you." The blue-eyed boy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Thankfully, the bell sounded, signaling it was 5 minutes until they would be late for homeroom.

"As much as I'd like to continue this conversation, the bell rang and I'll be late." With that, Troy snatched up his bag and left.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

For both Troy and Gabriella, the day had been hectic. Troy was pestered by Chad about this new change that had become his friend, while Gabriella faced Sharpay's wrath because of the Talent Show sign-ups. She had no way of escaping since Jasmin was at home sick. Gabriella wheeled herself around the corner and up to Troy. "Has your day been as crappy as mine?" She sighed.

"You could say that." Troy answered without looking at her.

"Well, I got a lot of mouth from Sharpay. Who was you problem?" She asked.

"Just Chad." He kept his attention on the items that were stacked in his locker.

"Is there something wrong? You seem tense...and you won't make eye contact." Gabriella stated sadly. Troy quickly turned to face her.

"I'm sorry. It's been a stressful day that's all." Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella sweetly.

"Do you want to talk about it? I have the time. Kelsi doesn't need me for practice yet." Thoughts raced through Trpy's mind. He couldn't tell her what was bothering him without going back into the past. He was certain that if Gabriella ever found out, she'd never speak to him. "You can tell me anything."

"No. It's fine. Let's just go check on your sister."

"Yeah, I'm sure she'd love to hear how you touched me today." Gabriella laughed.

"That's nothing to joke with. She scares me." Troy played along.

"Jas? She wouldn't hurt a fly. She's the sweetest most considerate, caring, and trustworthy person I know. Besides you." Gabriella kissed him as she said the last part. Troy's smile faultered a little.

"Curly, you are too sweet for your own good." Troy whispered.

"I know." Gabriella shrugged. "Now hurry up so that I can go see my angel of a sister and tell her about my day."

"Yes your majestey." Troy bowed before yanking his bag from his locker. "We should get going if we don't want her to send out a search party for you."

"Yeah, she'll probably say that you kidnapped me and touched me after you two had a talk." Gabriella began to laugh at her own joke. Troy broke into a smile just watching her. She was adorable.

"Yeah, well let's just hope she doesn't find out that I'll be making out with you every Friday."

"Every Friday?" Gabriella asked with raised eyebrows.

"Before _and_ after games. It brings me some pretty good luck." He smiled. Gabriella just laughed and shook her head.

"In that case, you'll have to come to all of my rehersals and cheer me on." Troy placed a hand on his chin and pretended to think.

"Alright, you've got a deal." He said and he kissed her square on the lips.

"Your way to awesome for me to be dating." She added in.

"Nah, it's definitely the other way around."

"Either way, I'm glad we have each other." She said seriously as she looked into his piercing blue eyes.

"Me too."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An- Another chapter done! I'm not really all that happy with it, but I wanted to put something out. It's very possible this will be re-written and reposted. Until then...**

**REVIEW!!!**

**#6-What does the poster say in the hall right before it cuts to Troy being a jerk? (Hint: The clock says 12:05 then goes past a big orange poster board.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**In My Sister's Shadow**

**An-Sorry! I know it's been like, FOREVER since my last update, but I've been extremly busy. I've got Haunted Halls, Wizard of Oz, and pep rally stuff. On top of that I have homework. Bare with me though. Some of this will be over within a week or so. Trivia! The winners are**_ zanessafanforever _**and **_Nattou_**! The answer was 'Wildcat Power!'. Congradulations to the both of you! They were they only two people to answer correctly lol. In other news, I have a co-write out that I would love for all of you to check out and review. If you do, I'll give you cheesecake and pudding for the rest of your lifes! The link is on my profile or, you can check out **_BreakToTheStar_**'s profile for the story too. Let us know what you think! Okay, I'm going to stop talking and let you all read the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Nope...but Zac Efron is mine.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8**

"Hey Jas. Feeling any better?" Gabriella's soft voice sounded throughout the room. Jasmin turned over on her side to see her sister.

"A bit. How was school? Anything interesting happen?" Jasmin gave her a weak smile.

"Nothing really. I practiced with Kelsi, and I got into a little argument withs Sharpay. Hearing the blonde's name, Jasmin sat up.

"What did she say?" She asked in a serious tone.

"Not much. She basically told me that I have no chance in the show and that I should give up. She said the fact that I'm in a wheelchair should be embarrasing enough."

"I swear if she ever insults you again-"

"It's fine Jas. Nothing to get all excited about. Harsh words from people haven't hurt me in a long time." Gabriella stated calmly.

"I don't know how you do it. How can you just let them say things about you and not get mad?" Jasmin was amazed at her sister. Gabriella had been through some much and it still wasn't hitting her as hard as it did some people.

"I've been through too much to just let little things keep me angry and upset. I'm 17 years-old and in a wheelchair. There's only one thing that can hurt me and it's already happened. Nothing Sharpay or anyone else says will break me down." Jasmin smiled proudly at her sister. She was glad to see how strong she had become.

"Gosh Gabi, would you let me be the big sister for once? You can't be the one with all the wonderful speeches. That's my job!" The hazel eyed girl joked.

"We're a year apart! You'll get over it and live." Gabriella giggled. She left her sisters room and ventured into her own...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was a Saturday morning when Gabriella sat in her house bored. Her family was out, including Jasmin, so she had absolutely nothing to do. The brunette watched pointless televison shows before deciding she wanted to see her boyfriend. She went up to her room and picked out one of her cute outfits. After locking up, she began down the street.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez. Is Troy home?" She asked when a man about 23 or so appeared.

"Yeah, one moment." Gabriella could hear his name being called and someone coming down the steps.

"Curly!" Troy exclaimed as he leaned in and kissed her sweetly. The man cleared his throat and Troy instantly straightened his self out. "Trevor, this is my girlfriend Gabriella." His brother nodded and shook Gabriella's hand.

"This is the famous Gabriella that has my bro all goofy and in love." Troy blushed and looked away. "He talks about you all the time. I feel like I'm the one who's dating you." Trevor and Gabriella laughed.

"Well as long as he's still doing well in basketball." Gabriella smiled.

"Did someone say basketball?" A masculine voice asked as a head poked through the doorway.

"Hi Mr. B." Gabriella waved. Troy's father shot her a smile and winked. Troy looked back and forth between the two.

"You know each other already?" Troy asked bewildered.

"Yeah, your dad came up to me when I came to one of the practices. Apparently, I'm the reason you've been doing better in basketball." Troy kissed her cheek and smiled.

"You've definitely changed Troy. He was so...different before he met you. It's almost like you're a life turn around for him." Gabriella gave her a confused look as Troy's eyes widened. He couldn't let his family be the one to blab things to her.

"We're going to go for a walk. I'll be back before dinner I promise." He hastily interuppted before Gabriella had a chance to ask any questions. Troy wheeled her towards the park as Gabriella waved to his parents.

"Are you okay Troy?" She questioned. He looked into her eyes and could tell she was worried.

"I just wanted time with you. Any longer and they would be in a whole different conversation topic." He knew lieing to her was wrong, but now wasn't the time to tell her. It had to be perfect. Gabriella grinned and blushed, which let him know she believed him. "Have you been puttin pressure on your legs?" Gabriella simply nodded.

"Everynight."

"Well then what I want to do next should be easier." He took her hand and pulled her up.

"Troy-"

"We're going to work on you standing." Hwe whispered. "I won't let go until you tell me to." Gabriella nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. She took in a deep breath before nodding her head.

"Let go...slowly." Troy removed his arms from her waist and watched her. Gabriella stood on her feet for almost a minute before she stumbled. The beauty braced herself for the fall, but it never came. Brown met with blue and sparks flew all over again. Gabriella leaned up and kissed Troy passionately as his grip tightened. Her hands got tangeled in his hair and Troy smiled against her lips. Gabriella broke away staring at him. "Why are you so perfect?" She asked breathlessly as he helped her back into her chair.

"Trust me Curly, I'm far from perfect." Gabriella shook her head in protest.

"You're caring, sweet and all around amazing. Never in my life have I met someone like you."

"I can say the same." Gabriella giggled.

"Even though it's incredibly obvious, I'm falling for you Troy Bolton, and I'm falling hard." Gabriella bit on her bottom lip and looked away from him. Troy placed his hand on her chin and turned her head back to him.

"I already fell. The moment I saw you in the classroom." He whispered hoarsly. Gabriella let out a breath that neither of them knew she was holding. She leaned in and initiated a loving kiss. Both of their emotions were showed. No more owrds were needed for them to speak. Right now, all they needed was to be together...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An- I know, I know. It's short, but I felt that was a good place to stop. I don't like this chapter. It's just filler. I really want to see what some of you think Troy's past is. Tell me in a review! Also, check out my co-write. The link is on my profile!**


	9. Chapter 9

**In My Sister's Shadow**

**An-Woah! I updated again! lol I have to say, that I don't write half as much since I joined drama club. I was inspired! lol By who, you ask? **_SVU101_ **this update is for you! I skipped drama club to write this for you! So, you better like it! lol. I don't half much else to say except thank you soo much for all of the reviews, and I'm sorry for not having Trivia. I don't have as many questions left for HSM one lol.**

**Read On!**

**Discalimer: I don't own, because if I did I wouldn't have to be burned about 8 times in one night because of drama club.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9**

"Come on Curly. You can do it. I know you can."

"I'm trying Troy. I really am."

"I'm right here. Don't worry about anything." He encoraged.

"Promise?" The brunette asked while biting her bottom lip.

"I promise." Gabriella nodded and let go of the railing. She was standing on her own. Not wobbling at all. She stood up perfectly straight. Gabbriella let out a breath. "I'm standing Troy! I'm still standing!" Troy ran over to her and scooped her up in his arms.

"You were standing all on your own." He kissed her sweetly as she smiled agaisnt his lips.

"I want to try walking now." She breathed. Troy was taken aback. Gabriella had only just gotten to standing.

"Are you sure it's not too soon?" He asked, concern filling his voice. He didn't want Gabriella to push herself too hard.

"It might be, but I want to start as soon as possible." Troy smiled. This was the first time Gabriella was eager to do anything dealing with walking. Gabriella pouted at Troy as if she were pleading with him. "Please?"

"I think you should rest. I don't want you to be tired for our date." Gabriella's mouth curled into a smile. One of the many things she adored about Troy, was his suprises. Everything he'd done for her was sweet.

"What should I wear for this date, my love?" She questioned with a smile. Troy re-wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips lovingly. He then brought his mouth closer to her ear and kissed it.

"Whatever makes you comfortable." He whispered. Gabriella shivered with delight when he spoke. She kissed him and let her hands get lost in his hair. Gabriella pulled away slowly and grinned. "You kisses are so sweet." Troy chuckled before kissing her nose softly. The brunette wrinkled her nose and Troy laughed. The two layed down, Gabriella laying on Troy, on the blanket that was set out.

"You're incredinly too cute when you do that." Gabriella smiled. "Are you busy this weekend?" Gabriella groaned.

"Don't remind me. I have to go to this stupid seminar with my parents." She huffed. Troy rubbed her arm affectionately and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Gabriella scoffed.

"Let's just hope they remember to get me in the car before pulling off." Troy chuckled and smiled. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm not sure if I can function with you gone." Troy let out a breath and Gabriella looked up at him. Right now seemed like the perfect time to tell her. "Gabriella, before I met you-"

_We are sisters_

_We stand together_

_We make each other stong and that ain't never gonna change-_

"Sorry." Gabriella said as she flipped open her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Gabi! Where are you?!" Jasmin's voice sounded.

"I'm with Troy."

"What?! You better not be doing anything." She warned.

"Relax, we were just spending time before I go away this weekend." She giggled and smiled at her boyfriend.

"Speaking of that, I'm taking you shopping, so get your butt home." Gabriella laughed.

"I'll be there." She said before hanging up. Troy gave her a questioning look.

"Care to explain?"

"Do you think that date can wait until after I get back? Jas wants to take me shopping. I really need to go seeing that I haven't been since last christmas." Troy smiled and nodded.

"I suppose so. Do you need me to walk you?"

"Nope. You have to stay here and clean this up." She laughed. Gabriella then kissed him passionately and stood. Troy wheeled the chair over as Gabriella sat her self down. "Bye Troy." She kissed him once more before leaving. Troy only sighed. He'd come so close to telling her about his past. If it hadn't been for her saint of a sister, she'd know right now. He cleaned up the food and began his walk home...

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was now Saturday morning, and Troy was face down on the couch. His brother came in and plopped down ontop of him. "You have to get up!" Trevor shouted. "Just because she's away doesn't mean you don't have a life." He reasoned. Troy pushed his brother off of him and sat up.

"It's not that, it's just that I didn't tell her about mom...yet" The older sibling's mouth dropped.

"You're going to tell her?" Troy nodded. "...but you've only told Chad."

"I think that's the problem." He sighed.

"Explain."

"Chad isn't too fond of me and Gabriella as a couple. He wants the old me back. If I don't tell her, then Chad will. For some bizarre reason, he can't accept the fact that I'm never going to be that guy again." Trevor half smiled and placed and hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you for standing your ground. No one wants the old you back. Chad will come around soon."

"I hope so, otherwise our friendship might end."

"You love this girl?" Troy nodded.

"She's amazing, and when I'm with her...the fact that she's in a wheelcgair doesn't register in my mind. Right now, she's keeping me from going back to the past."

"Boy have you got it bad." Trevor shook his head and walked off. Troy leaned back into the sofa and folded his arms on top of his head.

_I can see us holding hands, walking on the beach our toes in the sand_

_I can see us on the countryside sittin' on the grassland side-by-side_

_You could be my baby-_

"Do you know how crazy I'm going without you?" Troy answered his phone.

"Imagine how I am!" A girl giggled.

"How is everything going?"

"Fine. I met this girl named Joey. She's been paralyzed her entire life."

"Wow."

"Yeah, but other than that...nothing interesting. How about you?"

"Nothing. I need to talk to you about something when you get back." Troy forced the words out of his mouth. "I don't mean to make your mind go bonkers or anything."

"Is it one of those things where we have to be face to face?" Troy nodded, forgetting that she couldn't see him.

"Yeah."

"I understand, but just so we're clear...you're not breaking up with me...right?" He could hear the worry and fear in her voice.

"Of course not. I'm convinced that you're the only one in the entire world for me. You probably don't feel the same, but I...I...I-I love you." He choked out.

"..." Nothing came from the other end, and Troy got nervous.

"Gabriella?" His voice quivered.

"I'm so happy you said that Troy. I love you too." Troy smiled and sighed happily. Gabriella giggled. "I know you didn't really doubt that I loved you."

"To be honest, I wasn't sure."

"One month ago, we admitted that we'd fallen for each other. I'd hoped that you'd pick it up...but then again you're a little slow." She joked.

"You love me anyway." He laughed.

"Yes I do. I gotta go, but I'll call once I have more free time."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too." The couple said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. Gabriella couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Troy had a dreamy look on his face, which didn't go un-oticed by his family.

"Oh, I love you Gabriella!" Trevor yelled in a mock voice from the kitchen.

"Laugh all you want brother, but at least I've got someone." Troy smiled triumphantly as his brother retreated. Gabriella Anne Montez loved him back, and that's all that mattered...

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An- Hope you liked it! I probably won't be updating this weekend because of the Haunted Halls!! We're finally doing it! While I'm screaming my lungs out, you can all go R&R my new story 'My Best Friend's Wedding'! Lol Please? I'll love you forever!**

**Trivia- Can anyone name these songs? lol They're pretty easy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**In My Sister's Shadow**

**An-Hiya People! lol I'm have a couple of things to say. Frist off, Thank you all so much for reviewing all of my stories. Looking at the stats, this one is definitely the most popular. lol Second, is the trivia. The winner is **_Zanessafan4ever_**! Great job! Also, **_brownandgoldru09, Iwasallwoah, havefunwithit292, xxTWILIGHTxxEdward's Lovexx, bluemistic1993, JenniGirl, HawtieBlondie127, Nattou, 4GetYesterday, mysuermanwillcome, ZanessaFan28, Jayne-94-2xx, _**and **_xxMileyMontanaxx _**gave the correct answer! The answers were, 'Cheetah Sisters' and 'My Love'. If you got at least one right, then you should be listed. Third, I've planned out a few things for this story and I want everyone here to tell me if I'm rushing things. I don't want anything to go sloppy. Fourth, I've got almost this entire week off from school, so expect updates in practically every story. Fifth, READ ON!! lol **

**Disclaimer: Sorry people, I only own the plot for this story and the original characters that I come up with. I don't HSM or Zac Efron...****yet**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10**

Gabriella sighed after hanging up the phone. "He loves me." She breathed. She couldn't believe it. Someone besides her sister actually loved her. Right now, nothing could bring her down...

"Gabriella! We have to get going. Hurry!" Her mother's voice sounded.

"Doesn't she know I'm in a wheelchair?" The brunette grumbled to herself. She sighed and wheeled herself to the ramp that lead to the exit of the hotel.

"There you are. It takes you forever to get down here. If you were Jasmin, you'd be here in no less than two seconds." Gabriella smiled sadly. "If you were Jasmin, you'd answer me when I called too." Her mother snarled as she walked off toward her father. Gabriella however, didn't pay much mind to it. Her parents had been this way for a while. The teen wheeled herself after her parents and entered what appeared to be a conference room.

"Welcome Everyone, we're very glad that all of you could come." A woman's plesant voice sounded. "Now that we're settled, we're going to go around and say our names and share how we became 'handicaped'." Gabriella winced. She hated that word. Sure, it was better than crippled, but it still reminded her that she was different...and not in a good way. She was definitely letting her attention drift to other things. It seemed to have little importance to her and her parents.

"My name is Joey Miller. I've been handicapped since the day I was born." Gabriella averted her gaze to the girl sitting across from her.

"How does that make you feel?" The woman asked. She'd been making comments and questioning a few people so far.

"Well, it definitely doesn't make me feel all happy-go-lucky." She gave a dry laugh and continued. "I'm not mad at my parents for it, and I'm not mad at myself. I've learned to accept it, and now I live my life like the other kids in my high school." Joey finished and looked at everyone. Her eyes made contact with everyone in the room, but she smiled at Gabriella. A few more people went before the beauty herself had to talk.

"My name is Gabriella Montez. I was in a car accident and I lost all of the feeling in my legs."

"How does that make you feel?" Gabriella noticed that Joey took an interest in her.

"At first, it made me feel horrible. Like I had no chance of doing anything. It made me want to give up at everything." The young girl had tears in her eyes. Her parents sat up and started to listen. "I wanted so badly just to crawl in a hole and die. I felt like I was useless...but that was then. Now, I feel so much better about everything. I feel like I'm on top of the world. I've even got the feeling back in my legs and I can stand. Literally stand on my own two feet. I haven't done that in so long." She smiled and looked around. Most people harbored sympathetic smiles while others whiped their eyes. "I've been saved by an angel. I was so close to going over the edge, but not anymore. I'm stronger now. I know I am." She let out a breath and turned to her parents. Neither of them spoke a word. They didn't even make a gesture to show that they cared. Still, the beauty didn't mind. She'd just gotten everything off her chest, and it felt good. She'd never been so open to anyone besides the two people she was sure loved her. She couldn't tell them every little detail. She'd learned that having anyone too close can be a danger.

"Well done Gabriella. Excellent job!" Gabriella smiled and lowered her head.

"I hope you walk again Gabriella." Joey's sweet voice said. Gabriella smiled up at her and mouthed 'thank you'. There was much more of sharing after that. More people cried, and some laughed at the jokes and games they played. Gabriella and Joey paired themselves up for the majority of partner activities. When everything was over, the two parted ways...but not before exchanging e-mails and cell numbers. Gabriella wasted no time with talking to her parents. It was a long drive home, and the less she talked, the quicker it would go. She began digging in her bag for her i-pod.

"Gabriella...how are you feeling?" Her mother's voice made her freeze. She hadn't heard those words come out of her mouth since the day she woke up in the hospital.

"Uh, I'm fine?" Gabriella answered. She wasn't sure what to say.

"That's good. Anything interesting happen in your life?" Her father chimed in.

"Well, the last two months have been interesting, I guess."

"How so?" Gabriella blinked five times and stared at both her parents. They were actually making conversation with her.

"Well, I've been dating Troy. You know, the guy who walked me home the first day of school?" She was trying to make a conversation back with them.

"Oh, that boy." Her father cleared his throat. "He's treating you well...right?"

"Better than that daddy." Mr. Montez smiled to himself. It'd been foever since she called him that. "He makes me happy. It's his fault that I'm close to walking." Her parents shared a glance and smiled.

"As long as you're happy, sweetie." Her mother whispered. Gabriella resumed to her i-pod search after a few moments. They three of them sat in silence until they reached they're home. The teenager was happy that her parents helped her out of the car this time. She wheeled herself to the side door of her house and entered. She immediately picked up the phone and dialed a number.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Troy's in love dad." Trevor sang as they all sat down to watch the game. His brother had been teasing him all weekend.

"Is that true son?" His father asked with a goofy smile. Troy just ignored both comments and sat down.

"He's so completely stuck on Gabriella." The older Bolton, stated. He knew that if he referred to Gabriella as 'that girl', Troy would flip his lid.

"Be respectful of your brother! You know your mother wouldn't let you talk about his feelings." Jack scolded. Troy laughed silently at his sibling.

_I think you're fine_

_You really Blow my mind_

_Maybe, someday you and me_

_could run away_

_Now I just want you to know_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet_

"Woo! Already changed the ringtone?" Trevor picked up Troy's phone and answered it. "Y'ello?"

"Uh, hi. Is Troy around?" Gabriella questioned.

"Oh, you must be Gabriella or 'Curly' as Troy calls you." Troy's eyes widened. What would his brother say?

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An-Don't hate me! My sister wants the computer and I have to listen...UGH! lol This will continue next chapter! lol (SVU101, she'll walk soon)**

**REVIEW!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**In My Sister's Shadow**

**An- Woo! I'm update-fire today! lol Two of them! How awesome? Last chapter may have seemed rushed, and I apologize. Blame my sister! Apparently checking her e-mail is more important than me updating.lol No trivia, and I'm working on getting some HSM2 questions for this story. Send them in! How much of a dork am I that I sit at home listening to Radio Disney on my day off from school? lol Um, I think thats pretty much it. Muchas Thanx for reading and reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I didn't own it when I started writing, and I don't own it now!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11**

"Um, who's this?" Gabriella asked as she heard her nickname.

"Troy never told you about me? I'm his older brother Trevor." He beamed. Troy brought a hand to his head and groaned.

"Oh. He never mentioned that. I'm Gabriella."

"Oh trust me, I know. You're his Juliet, his Curly, the love of his 17 year long life."

"Trevor!" Troy yelled as he reached for the phone once more.

"He really said that about me?"

"I wouldn't lie. Especially since he's right here and wants to kill me." Gabriella giggled and Trevor grinned. "Wanna know what else he said about you?"

"Why not?" Troy heard her answer and immediately started to panic.

"Don't say anything stupid!" He whispered to his brother. Trevor waved off his comment and continued.

"He said you've got a body. Nice curves, and I quote straight from his mouth he said 'Baby Got Back!'" Trevor shouted. Jack and Troy looked at him with both their mouths hanging open.

"WHAT?!" Gabriella screamed. That's what got Troy out of his shocked state.

"Okay, now I get the phone." The youngest Bolton yanked the phone away from his brother, who was rolling on the floor in laughter. "Gabriella?"

"Troy..."

"I never said any of those things, it was all him." He blurted out.

"I know. I was actually going to yell at you for not tell me you had a brother." She giggled.

"Oh, well it kinda just slipped my mind. I'm really sorry for what he said."

"It's fine Troy."

"Hey Troy, does she have a sister?" Gabriella heard Trevor yell. She laughed again.

"How old is he? 18?" Troy answered yes and Gabriella nodded. "I'll ask Jas if she's interested." Trevor let out a 'yes' loudly as he jumped up and down. "So, how was your weekend?"

"Horrible. I was away from you."

"Aw, poor baby. I'm home now. I have soo much to tell you."

"I've got something to tell you too. You go first."

"Okay, first I let out so many of these bottled up feelings during this little talk session thingy we had, and I feel _so _much better. It's like this weight has been lifted." Troy could hear the relief in her voice. She was excited.

"That's good. You seem happier." He commented.

"I am!" She exclaimed giggling. "I talked to my parents too. They asked me how I was feeling and what's been going on in my life."

"Wow, they're really making progress."

"I know. I was even able to tell them that we're dating. They said it's fine as long as I'm happy. They haven't cared about my happyness in a _long_ time. I wasn't even sure how to react to it at first. It was so outlandish. I mean, just the thought of them being interested in my life in the least bit is amazing."

"They're just showing how much they care. It's their way of saying that they love you." Troy made his way up to his room and laid down on his bed.

"You're probably right. Either way, at least they're trying. I mean I don't even feel that much like an outcast anymore." Gabriella explained.

"I told you we were going to get your life back to normal. Now, how's the talent show practicing?"

"It's going good. I've decided to help Kelsi write something for it."

"Impressive."

"Yep." The brunette giggled. "Now what were you going to tell me?" She asked excited.

"Oh well-" Troy stopped when he heard a yawn escape her mouth on the other end of the line. "I'll tell you some other time. Go to sleep. You've had a long weekend."

"Fine. Bye Poster Boy." She laughed a little.

"Bye Curly. I love you."

"I love you too." They said their good-byes one more time and ended the call.

"You're gonna have to tell her sometime." Trevor's head poked in the doorway.

"I will, now you just never answer my phone again!" Troy shouted, throwing a pillow at his brother's head. To Troy's dismay, he missed.

"Miss me!" His brother stuck his tounge out and laughed. "Don't forget to tell her sister to call me!" H yelled walking to his room. Troy shook his head and let out a breath before getting ready for bed.

At the Montez household, Gabriella was still awake. She strapped on some leg weights that Jeoy gave her as a friendly present. She stood up out of her chair and started to lift her legs. No such luck yet, but Gabriella wasn't going to give up yet...

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

About a week and a half passed since Gabriella returned home from her break. She kept working with the weights and was making progress. Extremely good progress. She wheeled herself over to Troy's house with the biggest smile on her face. As she knocked on the door, she heard music blaring. She giggled to herself.

"Oh hey. You must be Gabriella." Trevor greeted as he opened the door.

"Yeah. You're Troy's older brother right?" He nodded his head slightly and smirked.

"So about your older sister..."

"She's home now, why don't you go call her?" He smiled brightly and Gabriella punched the number in his phone.

"You're leaving me for my brother?" Troy asked, as he emerged from the kitchen.

"What? No, I was just-"

"That hurts, Curly. Right here." He said as he pointed to his heart.

"Troy I was just-"

"Chill Gabriella, he's only joking." The brunette looked back and forth between the two brothers before slapping Troy in the leg. He chuckled as he kneeled down and kissed her. "Hey, hey, hey I don't need to see any of that." The two pulled away and Gabriella giggled. "I have a phone call to make." Trevor said before he retreated back into the house.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. School isn't enough anymore." Gabriella told him sincerly.

"I know. Practice has been killing me." Troy kissed her again and Gabriella smiled. "I've got something to tell you."

"Can it wait? I just want to enjoy some peace and quiet with you." Troy only shook his head. He'd been trying to tell her for almost a month now.

"I have to tell you now." Gabriella stared at him. He was serious. Nothing would change his mind, so she nodded and he signaled for her to come in. The two went into the kitchen and Gabriella stopped at the table and waited for Troy to sit. "Okay, you have to promise that you won't interrupt while I'm talking."

"I promise." Troy nodded and took her hands in his.

"What I have to tell you is a big part of my past, and I'd rather you hear it from me than Chad. It's something I did that I regret everyday. It's part of the reason why my mother's not around now." He took a deep breath and continued. Two years ago, I was working at a store just outside of Albequerque. There were these two guys that would come in and buy stuff everyday. I would watch them and wonder how they got so much money. I kept thinking they had to be millionares, but that wasn't the case. They came in while I was playing poker with my co-worker and complimented me on the game. It was something about what they said that made me feel cool. It wasn't until a few days later that change my life. One of the guys came back and said his name was Ben. He said he was running poker games at one of his friend's house and asked me if I wanted to play. I told him yes and was on my way."

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Gabriella asked.

"Please let me finish. It's a lot to explain, and it's not easy for me." Gabriella nodded, indicating that she understood. "When I went to play for the first time, I won. I hit the jackpot and I was on top of the world. I was spending money left and right and I had every girl falling at my feet. I was a king. Ben came back the next week and gave me a scheduel for some of the games. I kept going to then and kept winning. While all of this was going on, my mother was starting to get suspicious. She'd go to clean my room and find all kinds of things. Things she didn't remember buying for me. When she asked about them, all I did was yell at her and I told her to go away. We'd get into so many arguments, and after I'd go run off with a cheerleader. I'd sleep with them. They didn't care, because I was 'Troy Bolton: Basketball God'. I didn't care much for them either" Troy heard a small gasp escape from Gabriella's lips. "I went to play Ben at poker, and I lost. My first time losing _ever_. I didn't have the money to pay him, so I told him I'd pay with my paycheck. He waved it off, and told me to pay up next game. When payday came, I found out I was fired. I'd already recived my last paycheck. In other words, I was in deep deep shit."

"Yes! I've gotta date!" Trevor came through the doorway pumping his fists in the air. "Oh...I'll come back in a moment. Carry on!"

"As I was saying, I couldn't pay him. I'd spent all the money I earned and I had nothing left. I didn't ask anyone because who would loan $200 just to pay off some guy I was gambling with. So, I hid. I hid from all of them. They'd call my cell phone, and I wouldn't answer. They'd go to the store and ask about me, and thank God no one told them. I prayed that it would all blow over, but in the end I knew it'd catch up with me. A month passed and they stopped calling. I thought I was safe to go back out in daylight, but I was wrong. I was at the store with my mom when..." Troy suddenly stopped talking making Gabriella look at him. He wouldn't meet her gaze. She saw the tears in his eyes and how his jaw clenched. "...when the shot at me. He hired someone to come after me. They shot up the entire store and left. I stayed down when it was over until I realized that my mother wasn't with me. She wasn't next to me anymore. I paniced and looked around and then I saw her. She was out on the floor, covered in blood. She had a shot in each leg, and her back. I couldn't even talk. I still remember starting to shake and cry. I shook my head over and over again. I yelled for people to call for help. I didn't leave her side until she went into the ER." Gabriella saw a tear slide down Troy's cheek and she tightened her grip on him.

"Please continue. I know it's hard, but you've gotten so far in." He nodded and looked at his girlfriend. She raised a hand and wiped away the tears that started to flow.

"We were at the hospital for 9 hours? I still don't even know. All that was going through my head was whether or not my mom would be okay. I cried and cried. I wouldn't tell anyone anything. Then, the doctor came back. He told us that she had a slim chance of surviving, and that we should go in and see her. We all went in, and the very second I saw her...I cried. All the tears came out of my eyes like a waterfall. My dad and Trevor left the room and I got to speak to her alone. I told her that I was sorry and that I was stupid. I told her that it was all my fault and that it should've been me. She heard me Curly, and she still old me she loved me. She told me that none of it was my fault. She hugged me, and that was the last time. I figured that I had to put him away for what he did, and so I told the cops. They arrested him and the guys. We got a call a few days later telling us that she...that she...s-sh-she died." Troy brokedown in tears. He couldn't hold it in anymore. No matter what people said to him, he still felt it was his fault. His mother was killed because of him. "My mistakes, Curly, she paid for my mistakes. I should've! It should've been me!" He yelled. Gabriella herself was crying. Troy was in so much pain. He was still hurting. She couldn't find any words to speak. It was like she'd lost her voice. She couldn't say anything to him.

So, Gabriella sat there, and let her boyfriend cry in her arms. She held him close and didn't losen her grip for a minute. He needed her now, just like she needed him before...and she planned to be there for him.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An-That took sometime to write. I hope you all aren't disappointed! I know, it's very long, but I needed it to be. No one wanted to wait any longer! lol**

**Review both stories please!**

**A fun fact: 63 percent of American girls would rather see Zac Efron in Briefs than boxers(57 percent for boxers)**

**Question: Which would you choose?(Note: Sorry to any of the boys out there that read this story)**


	12. Chapter 12

**In My Sister's Shadow**

**An- Wow!! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! They made me smile. I'm so glad that ya'll liked the chapter. I thought it was a bit much, but I guess not. About 32 percent of the girls that reviewed and answered the question prefered Zac Efron in boxers. About 10 percent of you said briefs. About 58 percent said something different. My opinion...the world may never know! lol Anyways, I'm really glad you liked it. I'm soo sorry that I haven't updated. My computer was taken down because of my sister's baby shower, and we didn't put it back up until now. Have no fear! I'm updating all my stories as we speak!! Thanx for being supportive, and here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own the Marvalous High School Musical. Or any of the amazing characters...you're trying to send me into depression aren't you?**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 12**

Gabriella and Troy were both on the kitchen floor. The beauty was propped up against the counter as his head lay in her lap. He had his eyes closed, but was still awake. She gently stroked his hair. It'd been almost a hour since he finshed telling her about his past. They were sitting there quietly. Each of them had things going through their minds, but for now the silence was enough. Gabriella went to stroke his hair again, but Troy took her hand and kissed it. She smiled softly at him.

"You must think I'm a complete idiot right now." He told her as he opened his eyes. She looked into his eyes for a moment.

"I don't." She told him sincerly. "I'll admit that I'm not exactly happy about what you've done, but I'm glad that you told me yourself." He knew that no matter what she said to him, she was still disappointed. He could tell by her actions that she wasn't expecting anything like that from him. "I'm not mad at you, Troy."

"I know. I also know that you'll never see me the same way again." He turned his head away from her so that she couldn't meet his gaze.

"I'll always see you the same. Nothing has changed the way that I look at you, and it never will. Yeah, I'm a little surprised-"

"A little?" He interuppted.

"Yes. Everyone makes bad choices, and we learn from them. Nothing was your fault. I still love you." She said as she squeezed the hand she held. His blue eyes looked into her brown ones. "That won't change. Not now, not ever." He slowly smiled at her.

"I love you, too." He leaned up and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Gabriella smiled as they pulled away.

"You have to promise me that you'll neve do it again."

"Curly, I prmise that I will never again in my life gamble."He said.

The beauty smiled proudly at Troy and kissed him once more.

"The talent show is coming up too."

"I know. We've got our little audtitons right now. If I'm good enough, then I go back for practice." She smiled.

"Curly, you have an amazing voice. You and I both know you'll be the best on there." She blushed and looked away.

"You showere me with compliments, Poster Boy. Keep it up, and my head will get extremely huge." Troy laughed a bit before kissing her passionately.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sharpay Evans stood infront of the mirror in her room. She was doing her nightly 'words of encouragement' Just as she was finishing, her cell phone went off.

"Sharpay speaking." She answered.

"I need you're help." A voice came from the other line.

"I don't give to charities, sorry." The blonde was ready to end the call.

"I'm not a charity. It's Chad."

"What do you want, Fro Boy." She fired.

"It concerns you're talent show, Ice Queen." He shot back.

"Speak."

"You're gettin' a run for your money if you're trying to win. That wheelchair girl has a voice." He informed her.

"How are you so sure?"

"I heard her and Kelsey practicing on my way to practice."

"I'm assuming you have a plan..."

"Definitely. I don't want Troy hanging around her, and you don't want her in you're talent show. So all we have to do is cut out Troy, and everything's back to normal." He explained.

"How?" Sharpay was still somewhat confused of the whole thing.

"Easy. Troy's the reason she wants to do all of this in the first place, so all we have to do is break them up."

"Pretty smart Fro Boy. When do we start?"

"Tomorrow." With that, Sharpay hung up and continued to look at her self.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

"That was fantastic Gabirella!" Kelsi cheered as they finished up with practice. "You're ready for the show." Gabriella laughed and smiled.

"Thanks Kels."

"Are you okay? You seem a bit off."

"Did you knkow about...about what happened to Troy and his mother?" A gasp escaped from the pioanist's mouth.

"He told you?" Gabriella only nodded. "He never told anyone besides Chad."

"So I've heard."

"I did know, and if you're wondering why I didn't say anything, it's because it wasn't my place. It was his past and his story to tell. It was a mistake, and we've all gotten over it."

"Not him. He still blames himself. He says that it should've been him. He's hurt, Kels." Kelsi could tell that Gabriella really cared about Troy. "I just wish there was sometjomg I could do to help him feel better."

"He just needs time. I know it was two years ago, but everything's still really fresh in his mind. From what his dad says, he still has nightmares." Gabriella sighed. The doorbell sounded and Kelsi scrurried to it. The brunette heard voices and approaching footsteps before Kelsi returned. "This is Taylor. She's one of the judes in the Talent Show."

"Gabriella." The bruntee replied as she held out her hand. Taylor politely shook it.

"I know. You're in my advanced physics class." She beamed.

"Oh right! Sorry, You don't really get to look around when you're being stared at by others." The two of them laughed.

"Kelsi says you have an amazing voice." Gabriella blushed.

"I don't know about amazing..."

"Oh, come on! Sing something." Taylor pressed.

"I really have to get going. Maybe next time." Gabriella grabbed her bag and started to wheel herslef to the side door. "See you both tomorrow." The girls waved goodbye and closed the door.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Troy! There you are!" Chad yelled at his best frined as he came down the hall. "I haven't seen you in days!"

"Chad, you saw me yesterday. We played basketball...remember?"

"Oh yeah!." Troy shook his head and chuckled a little. "Well what are you dong tonight?"

"Just hanging out with Curly, why?"

"Curly?" Chad qusetioned. "You have a pet name for her?" He asked in disbelief.

"It's not a pet name."

"What happened to you? You never took the time to even know a girl's name before you were in bed with her before."

"That was two years ago, Chad. Things change." Troy knew that this was only going to end with him upset at his best friend. He began to walk down the corridor to the exit of the buidling.

"You don't! Ever since that girl came with her magical hunk of metal, you haven't been the same." That was it. The was the last time Troy would let Chad disrespect Gabriella infront of him.

"That girl has a name. It's Gabriella, and I'd appreciate it if you'd sit down and learn it." He said as he got in Chad's face. Chad backed up a little, but still tood close to Troy.

"I'll learn her name if you go back to being yourself." Troy shook his head at Chad and looked away.

"I thought you would understand. This is who I am. Two years ago, I was pretending to be this guy. I lost someone that meant the world to me, and you know that. Why are you trying to send me back there?" Chad remained silent as Troy started walking again. He knew that nothing would get Troy back. Not if Gabriella was there. He'd remain that 'one-girl' guy as long as he had her. There would be no playboy of the school. He couldn't let that happen...

**------------------------------------------------------**

**An- There's Taylor!! Someone pointed out to me that she wasn't in the story, and I honsetly wasn't going to put her in. I'm making her charater more important in this story. She's going to help things later. As for Chad, I'm extremely disappointed! But, I wanted to write him different then I did in all my other stories. I'm trying that with different Characters. lol. **

**REVIEW!!**

**#7-What character isn't in the movie that appeared in the fist?(HSM2)**


	13. Chapter 13

**In My Sister's Shadow**

**An- THANK YOU! I'm blown away by the reviews, favorites, and alerts for this story. I know that I haven't updated any stories in a while, but give me time. My mom just got released from the hospital, so that's where I've been spending my free time. I'm working hard not to give you a crappy chapter. Ya'll might hate me after this one though. lol Trivia has soooo many answers that if I were to sit here and list everyone who go it and all the possible answers...I'd have my next birthday. lol I'm only kidding, but the possible answers for that one, Phew! Ya'll really know how to think outside the box! Awesome job on it! I'm slowly getting back into updating. Read and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 13**

Troy and Gabriella lay on her bed. The two were cuddling comfortably, while the brunette's head rested on his torso. Troy would draw little designs on her back every so often, as he would place small kisses on her head. He didn't speak. His mind was still on the argument he'd gotten into with Chad. Every detail was starting to get to him. He'd changed, yes, but it was for the better. Who he pretened to be only got him into more trouble. There was no way he was changing back, but maybe he could get Chad and Gabriella to be friends. That'd work, right?

"Are you okay?" His girlfriend asked, taking notice to the distant look on his face. She tilted her head to see him better. He smiled downa and gently pecked her on the lips.

"I'm fine." He answered before kissing her again. The beauty smiled into the kiss and brought her hands his hair. She began to tussel the strands that came into his eyes, as Troy shifted so that they were now beside each other. Moments later, his tounge grazed her bottom lip. Gabriella opened her mouth and allowed him to explore it. To the beauty, everything was fine. This was perfect...until Troy began to play with the hem of her shirt. It wasn't something She was used to, but she ignored it. He kept at it, and soon Gabriella just couldn't take it anymore.

"Woah there, Poster Boy." She said as she broke away. "What are you doing?" She gave him a quizzical look, and he shrugged.

"Nothing." The innocent look on his face made Gabriella smile. She couldn't help but forget what she'd stopped them for. They remained in a lip-lock before Troy had his hands rubbing on her stomatch. Despite the uncomfortable feeling that formed, she let him keep at it. She tried hard to focus on the kissing and not the fact that his hands were traveling up north. It was all too much.

"Okay, this is where we stop." She pushed him away and sat up.

"What's wrong?" There was that innocent look again.

"What you were doing is what's wrong."

"Kissing you?" Gabriella scoffed. She hated when he played like he didn't understand.

"No Troy, we discussed boundraies once before."

"I'm sorry, I just can't control myself when I'm around you." He brought a hand up t her cheek and caressed it softly. The words that came out of hid mouth seemed sincere to Gabriella...but they also seemed rehearsed.

"Try, because I'm not going any further than kissing you." She crossed her arms and stared at him sternly. Troy sighed. He didn't know what was going on today. Nothing was right. First a fight with Chad, and now Gabriella. "What's wrong Troy?"

"I've just got a few things on my mind." He didn't want to talk about it.

"So, you just though you'd handle things the way you used to when you got upset with someone?"

"What?! No, Curly I would never do that to you."

"I'm pretty sure you said that to all those other girls too right?"

"Please, don't go there." He begged.

"We have to right now. You brought this on yourself."

"You're not being fair."

"Neither were you ,Troy! You're supposed to respect me. That means not trying to push me into sex because it makes you feel better." She argued. Troy shook his head and let out a dry chuckle.

"I know, you felt uncomfortable with me, but that wasn't what I was trying to do." He sighed heavily when she never returned his gaze. "Maybe I should go."

"I think that'd be best." The brunette whisped softly. Just as Troy got his hand on the knob, Jasmin burst though the door.

"Trevor Bolton is everything I hate in men! No, he's not even a man. He's an annoying little toddler with the attention span of a dog!" She paused and looked over at Troy. "If your boyfriend is anything like his brother, he makes cheesy jokes and eats like the cookie monster." She huffed and plopped down on her sister's bed as Troy slipped out of the room. "I can't stand Trevor! He has this burst of energy. It's not a good one. He's like my age and all he does is bounce around. It was like someone fed him 300 pounds of sugar." Gabriella cracked a little smile. "He would ask me questions, and not even listen to the answer!"

"Well, that's only one Bolton."

"Good! If Troy was anything like that, I'd break-up with him for you." Gabriella giggled as her sister left her room. Her mind slowly drifted back to what'd occured with Troy, and part of her felt that she'd been unfair to him. The other part, felt that he deserved it.

**------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey Captain." Chad greeted early the next morning.

"If you're going to tell me more about how I've changed, save it." Troy said sighing. "I'm not in the mood to argue,Chad."

"I'm not. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I've been acting and what I've been saying. I want to make it up." The blue-eyed boy just stared at his best friend for a few moments. It wasn't like him to realize he was wrong and apologize.

"Later, I don't have the time right now."

"As long as I get a chance later." After shaking hands, Troy walked down the hall towards a certain brunette. Chad held a smile on his face as he watched his best friend meet up with her.

"Hey." Troy said as he reached Gabriella's locker.

"Hey." The beauty replied without even looking up at him.

"I'm really sorry about last night. I don't know what happened, but I promise on my life that it wasn't what you thought." When she finally turned to me him, her face held a small frown.

"I didn't mean to bring up that stuff about the past. Your story was still fresh in my head, and I sorta made that connection."

"You had every right to. I was making you feel uncomfortable, and I'm glad you stopped me. Don't ever let me or anyone else force you into anything."

"I won't. I know you're sorry Troy, but I just can't get over that. I know it wasn't intentional. Please understand me when I say this-" Troy interuppted her before she could continue.

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" He asked. He was on his knees, softly cupping her face.

"No, I'm not. We just need a break. We've been attatched at the hip, and all we need to do is hang out eith our friends." Gabriella kissed him lovingly and closed her locker ash he brought his hands back down. "I'll see you in class." She manuvered her chair to face the other direction and she was off.

Troy sat there until the 5-minute warning bell. He was confused as to why she was upset, but it clicked. She didn't have many people that she trusted in her life, and Troy realized that he'd blown most of the trust points he earned.

**------------------------------------------------------**

That night, Gabriella invited the Kelsi, and Taylor over for a slumber party. Her parents, who were slowly getting used to the idea of their daughter having friends, happily agreed as long as there wasn't too much noise. The girls were currently sprawled out on Gabriella's floor munching on popcorn and talking about nothing else but boys.

"Well, we all know that Troy's incredibly sweet to Gabriella and that they're smitten with each other..." Taylor laughed as Gabriella blushed. "but what about Kelsi? At that exact moment, Kelsi stopped popping popcorn into her mouth.

"I don't like anyone." She lied. Gabriella burst out in laughter.

"Kels, your cousin tells me everything! Including the fact that you like one of his friends." Taylor's mouth dropped as did Taylor's. "He said you got extra exceited when Jason talked to you a few days ago." A gasp came from the song writer herself. She threw the pillow she was resting on at her friend.

"Maybe I like him a little...but that's all I'm saying!" The three girls giggled. "What about you Taylor?"

"No one, everyone's being assholes at the moment." She commented. "...but Chad's pretty cute."

"Really?" Gabriella asked with a smile. Taylor laughed and continued eating. "Can you hand me those leg weights over there?" Gabriella asked after the laughter died down.

"Sure, but what are they for?" Kelsi questionded.

"They help me put pressure on my legs. I lift them up and down to help get stronger." She said as she strapped them on and began to move her legs.

"Have you ever tried walking?" Taylor asked.

"Nah, but I can stand." Kelsi motioned for Gabriella to show them and she nodded. She stood up with the assitance of her bed. "See, standing."

"And not falling or wobbling." Kelsi smiled. "Now, try taking a step."

"I can't." Gabriella replied.

"Nonsense." Taylor said. "Take off the weights and try it." Gabriella sighed before listening to her friend. She drew out a breath before lifting her legs up and taking a step. 'Right foot...Left foot...Right foot...Left foot...Right foot...' She thought as she took more steps. She finally stopped when she reached her door. She turned to face her friends, who had looks of shock and happiness on their faces. "Gabriella..."

"You guys...I just walked."

**------------------------------------------------------**

**An- Be happy! Review!**

**#8-How many hats does Ryan wear in the movie?**


	14. Chapter 14

**In My Sister's Shadow**

**An-Hey all! I'm writing this while my internet is down, so I have no clue about the trivia winners. The answers, since I didn't specify which movie, is in HSM 8 hats. In HSM2 13 hats. Again, I don't have the winners. Sorry! Also, Troy's older sister is mentioned briefly in this chapter. She's away at college, and this is the last we'll hear about her.**

**Disclaimer: Not gettin it for Christmas...or anything else for that matter...**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 14**

Troy Bolton walked threw the community park. It was lit only by lamp posts. It was exactly seven o'clock at night, and he was alone. He'd declined Chad'sd invitation to hang out. Right now all he needed was to think. He and his girlfriend were on 'break'. It was definitely not what Troy had in mind for his weekend plans. As he turned around the corner, he heard muffled cries and sniffles. Searching around some more, he saw a girl hugging her knees on a near by bench.

"Uh, are you okay?" Troy asked as he cauciously neared her. The girl slowly lifted her head. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, but as Troy looked past it, he saw who it was. "Jasmin, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." The older teen answered, trying to wipe the tears away and better her appearance.

"Crying isn't nothing." Troy stated as he sat next to her.

"Troy, I-I don't want to bother you with my problems."

"It's fine. I've got nothing better to do. Besides, I want to know." She smiled at him.

"I just can't do it anymore. It's getting to hard." Jasmin said. She stared at the ground. She knew he had no clue what she was talking about.

"Huh?"

"I can't protect Gabi anymore. I've been trying so hard, but all it's doing is coming back harder on me."

"If this is about Sharpay than-"

"No Troy, I can't protect her from my parent's mistreatment. She thinks it's getting better, but it's not. The only reason their really paying some kind of attention is because I keep dropping hints." She exclaimed.

"It can't be that bad." He commented. Jasmin looked at him as if he had three heads.

"Don't you remember the first time you came to the house? My dad couldn't believe that any guy would ever want Gabriella. It _is_ that bad, Troy. I can't handle it like I could before."

"Jas, you're not doing anything drastic...right?"

"Of course not, Bolton! It's just that I've never had as much stuff going on in my life as she has going on in hers. With all te college appilications...I don't know what to do! It's all so overwhelming! I can't choose someplace far away even if it's what's best because I'll worry about her too much."

"Calm down. I'm sure things will be fine."

"Yeah, until my parents find out I stopped dancing." She muttered, but Troy still heard her.

"What?! Why would you stop dancing? You love it." He said to her. She winced at his tone. She knew most people would have his same reaction.

"I love my sister more. My dancing was pushing her futher and further into the shadows, and I don't want her there. Not anymore." Tears started to form again. Troy didn't know what to do. She began to sob, and he pulled her into a hug. Right now, she needed someone there to talk to.

"You don't have to worry about Gabriella by yourself. I wouldn't even think of letting anything bad happen to her." He whispered into Jasmin's ear. She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you, Troy."

"You're welcome, but you have to promise me something."

"What? I'm not going out with your brother again." She warned. Troy let out a small laugh and shook his head.

"Nothing like that. I just need you to promise me that you'll go back to dancing."

"Alright, but only if you promise to bring my sister back into the spotlight. She can't be in my shadow." Jasmin's eye's met with Troy's blue ones as they shook hands. "I'm counting on you, Bolton."

"You got it, Montez. I always keep my promises." He shot her his winning smile and she shook her head. "Walk you home?"

"Sure, we've got to talk about you and my sister...and you touching her!"

**------------------------------------------------------**

"You guys...I just walked." Gabriella said in a small voice, just barely above whispering. All three girls were silenced with shock. None of them knew what to say. A miracle happened before their eyes. "I...me...walking..." The beauty tried to get the words out but couldn't. it was hopeless. She started moving her legs swiftly once more. She walked right up to Taylor, and then Kelsi. "Pinch me." Kelsi did so, and Gabriella let out a yelp. "I'm not dreaming. I really walked."

"Oh My God!" Taylor and Kelsi yelled in unison. They began jumping up and down clapping and laughing.

"I walked."

"You totally did!" Kelsi shouted. "We need to call, Troy." She said as she picked up Gabriella's phone.

"No!" The brunette yelled. "I want for it to be a surprise. Can we wait to tell him?" Truth be told, Gabriella just didn't want to talk to him. She didn't know how after this afternoon. Everything just became so strange to her. She thought about calling him numerous times to talk, but she would always get nervous and chicken out.

"Of course! You'll tell him when it's more romantic. Aw, that would be so cute!" Taylor gushed.

"No, I just don't want anyone to know. Not even Jasmin. Okay?" Gabriella blew out a breath and sat down on her bed.

"What'd you say?" Taylor asked. She heard Gabriella's mumbles.

"Troy kept his promise. He promised me that I'd walk again and here I am." She said softly. "Is it wrong that I don't want him to know?"

"Did something happen between you and Troy?" Kelsi questioned. It wasn't like Troy or Gabriella to keep things from her. She was the one person both of them would go to for help.

"We just had a little fight, and I-"

"Well if it's just a little fight, then there's nothing to worry about." Taylor interuppted.

"No, I initiated a 'break'. Not a break-up. Just some time apart from each other."

"That's still okay, Gabi. You don't have to be afraid to talk to him. You guys are still dating, just...without the kisses." Gabriella nodded to show that she understood. The girls stopped and looked out the window as the heard laughs coming down the street. The brunette's eye's grew wider as she saw Troy and Jasmin walking up. There was a lot of laughing and joking. They reached the doorstep, and Jasmin gave her boyfriend a hug. They were talking and talking. When would it end? They pulled back smiling, before Troy parted ways and Jasmin went inside.

What. The. Hell?

**------------------------------------------------------**

Jasmin's arm was linked with Troy's as she walked up with him to her house. He'd just finished telling her about his younger years.

"No way, your sister really dressed you up like a doll on Halloween? Priceless! I've got to meet her." Jasmin laughed.

"Yeah right! You two would come up with endless schemes to torture me." The girl laughed even harder. Troy smiled. It was good that she was feeling better and not so remorseful.

"Thanks again for walking me home." Jasmin held out her arms and Troy leaned in to give her a hug. "You really didn't have to."

"Yeah, but I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Are you sure you weren't just trying to get on my good side?"

"Hm...maybe that too." Jasmin laughed and pulled away from him. "You good?" She nodded.

"Thank you, Troy."

"No sweat, and if you ever need someone to talk to. You know who to call." She shot him a smile and went into the house. Neither of them knew they were being watched. Truthfully, the thought never crossed their minds. It was all just friendship to them. Two of the spectators brushed it off and feel into a slumber while one stayed up.

"Gabriella...are you okay?" Jasmin peaked in the room and saw her sister on the bed.

"Just fine. Good-night."

"Night." Jasmin closed the door and retreated back to her room.

"There's no way." Gabriella whispered to herself. She'd been thinking about what she witnessed, and it was all getting to her. She couldn't shake the terrible thoughts that flooded her mind.

It was going to be a long night...

**------------------------------------------------------**

**An-I know it's not the longest chapter, but it's Christmas folks! Happy Holidays!**

**#9-Can you name at least one of the 'Sharpettes'? Two? All?**


	15. Chapter 15

**In My Sister's Shadow**

**An-HIYA!! Lol I'm updating this as much as I can before my next semester starts. I want to finish both stories before then so that I can relax and take a break. I've got this story pretty much planned out. You're going to like me, hate me, continue to hate me, and then like me again. Lol You'll understand within the next few chapters. It might not be many since this story is almost over. Trivia anyone? The answer or answers to the question was Jackie, Lea(h), and Emma. The winner is **_HSMandChelseaFCfan_**! Also, **_LivesInLove, ZanessaFan28, catzeyez,bluemeetsbrown, Corbin's Girl, SparksInsideOfMe, _**and **_zaccys-baby-v _**gave the correct answer. It's pretty safe to say that the most popular named one is Lea(h). Lol. Thank you all for playing! Please, as a favor to me, Check out **_Tally B._** 's profile. She's writing her story, and needs some support.**

**Disclaimer: Nada Son**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 15**

Gabriella awoke the next morning to her friend's snores. She giggled silently to herself before walking over to her wheelchair. She sat herself in it and exited the room. She didn't know why she wouldn't tell her family, but it just seemed right. Maybe, it would give her a chance to see how things would go with her parents. Would they get better or worse? Wheeling herself into the kitchen, she saw Jasmin was up too.

"Hey Gabi." Her sister greeted. Gabriella muttered a quick hello before opening the refrigerator door. "Is there something wrong?" Jasmin could instantly tell that something was different.

"Well..." She started. "It's just that I saw you and Troy last night. When he walked you up to the doorstep, and then you guys shared a hug..."

"You don't think that..." She didn't need to finish. She could see by the look on her sister's face that she'd gotten the wrong idea about the two. "Gabi, I would never do that to you, and neither would Troy. He loves you."

"I know. It was a stupid thought. You both had smiles on your faces and I wasn't the cause of it. I didn't know what to think."

"Think that I finally approve of Troy." Jasmin smiled at her sincerly before sipping on her orange juice. "So, anything interesting happen at the sleepover?" The brunette bit her lip. She never kept a thing from her sister. Wouldn't it be wrong not to tell her? Jasmin helped her get through some tough times...she deserved to know. Then again, Troy helped her too...

"We ate, watched movies, I walked, and we slept." Gabriella stated like it was nothing.

"Oh gee that sounds--did you say tou walked?" Gabriella nodded sheepishly and looked up at her sister. "Do it." The younger teen sighed before rising up, walking toward her sister, getting the juice, and sitting back in her chair. Jasmin's mouth fell open. "Do you know what this means?!" She squealed.

"That we can't tell mom and dad?"

"What?" The look on Jasmin's face was one that Gabriella never saw before.

"I want them to love me without me walking. They can't know." Jasmin nodded to show she understood.

"What about Troy?"

"I'll tell him when the time's right." The two sisters changed topics a moment later. The morning was just like the rest of the day...boring.

**------------------------------------------------------**

"Yes Chad?" Troy answered his phone. He just got back from moving boxes for his grandma and boy was he tired.

"I just called to see if you wanted to hang with the guys on Friday." Chad's voice was over-excited. Something told Troy to say no, but he had been carrying some guilt for neglecting their friendship.

"Sure Chad. Is that all?"

"Yeah, just bring some money." The boys hung up, but not before another phone call came in.

"Hello?" His tone was bored and uninterested.

"Is this a bad time?" Troy knew that voice anywhere.

"No, just a little tired." He answered.

"Oh, well I was wondering if we could talk." Gabriella's soft voice said to him.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I guess I just miss you. It's only been a day and I miss talking to you. Don't get me wrong, I'm still a little upset, and we're still on break, but I really needed to hear your voice."

"It's fine. Nothing's wrong right? You're not in any kind of danger?" He questioned, his voice filling with concern.

"Everything's great. We had a sleepover last night, and I guess I'm still sleepy." Troy didn't believe her for a minute, but he decided not to push the subject. He didn't want to pressure her.

"If you say so. Is Jasmin doing okay?"

"Yeah...why do you ask?" She believed her sister...but still, she need to know what was going on.

"I walked her home from the park last night. She was upset, but she got better." A faint intake of air was heard from Gabriella's end of the line.

"She's fine." Why hadn't she been told? "Look, I have to go, but thanks for talking."

"Gabriella." Troy spoke haistly before she hung up. "I love you."

"I love you too." She lingered on the phone before clicking it off. Troy shut his phone an let it slide down beside him. At least she loved him.

"If I see you laying on your bed for another minute, I'm going to call a theropist. You're going loopy baby brother."

"I'm not going loopy, Trevor. I'm just tired."

"Yeah, well shape up. Go work out or something! You're a Bolton, so do what Bolton's do. Play basketball." Troy thought for a second...it _would_ shut his brother up.

"Fine, let's go." He dragged himself out of his room and into the backyard...

**------------------------------------------------------**

It has been three days since Gabriella found out she could walk. As promised, all of her friends kept quiet. No one said a word to Troy. He and Gabriella were still not together, but Troy planned to change that. That Wednsday morning, he waited for her by her locker. His nerves were really starting to get to him. There was a chance that Gabriella would take him back, and a chance that she would push him away. He really hoped for the first outcome.

"Good Morning Poster Boy." Gabriella beamed. She was definitely in a good mood this morning.

"Hey Curly. You seem extra happy."

"I am, talent show auditions went awesome yesterday, and I get to sing!" She squealed and Troy only laughed. She was insanely cute.

"That's amazing." He remained quiet as she gathered the books from her locker. There was something in the captain that just kept him from saying anything about their relationship.

"Are you okay, Troy?" The brunette's voice brought him out of his own mind.

"I'm fine, but I want to talk to you about something later." Troy noticed Gabriella's movement slow for a moment. She already knew what it was about.

"We have a few minutes before homeroom..." She was obviously suggesting that they talk about it now. What was going on? It definitely wasn't like Troy to be nervous about something. Than again, things changed greatly since Gabriella came into his life.

"I wanted to talk about us. Curly I made huge mistake, and I can't apologize enough for it. You know that all about my past and the mistakes that lie there. I will never get the chance to fix them or make up for them. I want to make up for the mistake I made." With that, Troy pulled out a necklace and held it up to her. It was a silver 'T' with a ruby at the top left. "I promise to never ever hurt you intentionally. I promise to always be there for you, and most of all...I promise to always love you." He stopped talking and watched a smile form on Gabriella's face. "May I?" He asked, before going to put on the necklace. She nodded as he kneeled down to her level. Troy closed the clasps and placed a small, soft kiss on the back of her neck.

"'T' as in Troy?" She questioned with a giggle. Troy shrugged.

"So you'll always remember me." She laughed and pulled him in for a kiss.

"You're totally unforgettable." They kissed a few more times before hearing the warning bell. Troy kissed her on the cheek and started off towards his class. "Oh Troy!" Gabriella shouted after him.

"Yeah?"

"The break is officially...over." He grinned happily and started walking again. Things were finally going his way again.

**------------------------------------------------------**

**An-That sucked like ice cubes. I hope you liked it. Please check out **_Tally B._**'s profile:) You're problably going to start hating me soon. lol I know it. I have plans for this and I promise that no one is going to die.**

**Review!!**

**#10-What color hat is Ryan wearing during dinner with his parents and Troy?**


	16. Chapter 16

**In My Sister's Shadow**

**An-Hola Amigos! Haha, I thought it'd be cool to start with spanish since thats my homeroom next semester. Let's just get down to bussiness shall we? First off, Trivia! The winner is**_ Iwasallwoah_**! The answer was Blue! Also, **_SparksInsideOfMe, 1 Sugar Ray Fan, Gabilicious, ZanClaNa, mysupermanwillcome, HSMandChelseaFCfan, HSMLUVER218, hmmsbandgeek12, hillarybrynne, JustMe-xo, LivesInLove, xxZanessaxx, TruePinay4eva, _**and **_volleychic123_** gave the correct answer. I'm very happy that mostly everyone gave it a shot. Secondly, I decided to put off the whole you guys hating me for one more chapter, so enjoy the small amount of fluff in this chapter. It's really just a filler. Lastly, if that's even a word, I would like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing this story. We're at practically 500 reviews. I really can't thank you enough! Sorry about the shortness, but the sooner we review, the sooner I can post the next chapter. So, keep smiling, and read on!**

**Disclaimer: Sweet! Disney's giving me HSM and HSM2?...WHAT?! What do you mean you were just joking? So...what you're saying is that I don't own any of them? Or the character? Man, this womps!**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 16**

Gabriella smiled to herself as her hand reached up to touch the sliver 'T' that was hanging from her neck. It was almost free period, and she couldn't wait to see Troy again. In her mind, they needed to make up for some serious time lost. She giggled as Kelsi pointed to the necklace and beamed. Although her laughs were soft, they didn't go unnoticed by the other students in the class. Two in particular.

"There is no way! How could he?" Sharpay hissed to Chad as they eyed Gabriella. "He gave her a necklace, _and _she gets into the talent show? What's next?!"

"Our plan." Chad answered. "The two of them getting closer will make it even more effective. They closer they are, the more anger there is." He grinned happily. The thought if them together just didn't make sense to him. To him, Troy deserved the best of girls, so why would he pick Gabriella? She was in a wheelchair. There was absolutely nothing she could offer him. It seemed simple in his mind. Troy would just have to go back to being a player, of course, without the problem that took away his mother. He would have everything.

"I think you're right 'Fro Boy." The blonde smirked and twisted a strand of hair on her fingers as she thought. "So, when does it all go down?"

"Tomorrow. I'm hanging out with Troy and the guys. I'll set everything up, all you have to do is get Gabriella there to see it. Can you handle it? Or is Ryan gonna have to do it for you?" Chad mocked.

"I can handle it. I want nothing more than to see her too upset to do te show. No one steps in to ruin my show." Chad flashed her a smile. "We'll never be working together again, Danforth. I just want her out."

"I'm sure I'll be able to live without seeing your wicked face everyday, Ice Queen." The two turned away from each other and went to back to working as if nothing happened.

**------------------------------------------------------**

"...then he put it around my neck." Gabriella finished. Taylor and Kelsi listened intenly to what had been a sweet story.

"Who knew my cousin could be so romantic?" Kelis joked. The girls broke out into fits of laughter as they sat in the library.

"Troy is just too good to be true. Where are all of his clones?" Taylor laughed again.

"I don't know, but as long as I have the original...the clones don't matter." Gabriella stated truthfully. "I desperately wish I could see him right now."

"Sorry to break it to you, but Troy doesn't even know what a library is, let a lone how to get to it." Kelsi joked once more, making both girls smile.

"It's nice to know you think so highly of me, Kels." A voice said in a sarcastic tone. Kelsi whipped around to see Troy standing right behind her.

"It's all fun and games, cous." She smiled up at him as he shook his head.

"If you leave no, you can catch Jason coming out of the locker room shirtless." Troy said.

"Let's roll, Tay." Kelsi said with a goofy grin on her face. There was a seriousness in her voice that made Taylor laugh, given the situation.

"Alone at last." Gabriella sighed. Troy gave her a winning flash of teeth as he sat down. "I've been waiting for this ever since this morning."

"Well, good, because I've been waiting to kiss you." He slowly leaned in and captured her lips in a gentle, passonate kiss. The two broke away and stared at each other. Troy pushed a stray hair out of Gabriella's eyes. She leaned into his touch and sighed. "I've missed you. How's the walking?" The beauty froze. She definitely didn't want to talk about that. The small fact that she could walk and didn't tell him was coming to eat her up.

"It's...fine." She answered after a few moments. "I'm making some amazing progress." She satifisfied her conscince with the answer because techinically, she didn't lie.

"That's awesome. I'm so proud of you. You'll be walking in no time." He kissed her deeply. He didn't want to try anything too much yet. They'd only gotten back together, and the whole reason for the 'break' was pushing to limits.

"Yeah, I'm gonna meet Kelsi to go over the song. I'm going to dedicate it to you." Troy's eyes lit up.

"You're too sweet. I'll be in the front row of the show. I won't miss it for anything." Gabriella blushed.

"What are you doing tomorrow? Maybe we can hang out?"

"I can't. Chad has been naggin me about spending some guy time together, so I'm hanging out with him, Zeke, and Jason."

"That's good. I'll just call you then." She kissed him on the cheek before heading to the door. "Oh, and Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd you find the library?" She giggled at him before leaving. Gabriella was in one of her best moods. Nothing could bring her down. The talent show was about a week away, and she couldn't be anymore excited. She'd planned out the a song that described her feelings for him ever since the day she'd met him. She and Kelsi planned her outfit and decided that it would be the perfect time for him to see her walking. "Nothing can go wrong." She whispered to herself.

"So, everything's set? Troy's still going to Zeke's?" Sharpay questioned. Chad nodded, with his hair bouncing.

"I just got the tex from Troy. We're all going to be there at 4 p.m. So make suure that you're part gets done by 4:15. By that time, the plan will be in effect."

"It was nice doing bussiness with you, Danforth. We make a good team." The Ice Queen smirked as she shook his hand. They were both glad that the madness of Troy and Gabriella's relationship would be over in 24 hours.

Something was going to go down, and that couldn't be denied...

**------------------------------------------------------**

**An-Oh! What do you think is going to happen? I really want to hear all of your opinoins. It's fun, and it's your last chance before it all happens. I'll tell you right now, there's nothing magical about it...**

**REVIEW!!**

**#11-When Fulton calls Troy in the kitchen, what vegetable is Chad eating?**


	17. Chapter 17

**In My Sister's Shadow**

**An-Hi. I know it's been awhile, and I'm sorry. I've been spending time at the hospital because my mother was there. She's out and doing much better. I've also had writer's block on this chapter. It wasn't easy to write this at all. It really sucks that I haven't updated in a long time, and when I do...it's the chapter that makes everybody upset lol. Anyway, let's get to the trivia. The answer is carrots! The winner is**_ havefunwithit292_**! A lot of people guessed, which is totally fine. Also, **_Justme-xo, mysupermanwillcome,TruePinay4eva, hillarybrynne, AniimeChiick, myeveryday1993, SparksInsideOfMe, HazieRox, Capgirl17, zanessaforever207, Iwasallwoah, lilcroatiangrl, laughter.is.the.best.medicine, A Dedicated Reader, Splister7, lol925, _**and **_friedfish95 _**answered correctly. Also, for all of you that were reading the co-write. It has been deleted along with the rest of her profile. I have no clue what happened or why, but it's gone. I'm pretty sure you all want to get to the chapter, so READ ON!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing, Nada, Zilch!**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 17**

"Curly! I didn't think you'd come to school this early." Troy said as Gabriella wheeled herself into his veiw. She smiled up at him when she came to a stop.

"Well, I wanted to spend a little alone time with you, since we'll barely see each other this weekend." He grinned and kneeled down to her level. Slowly, he captured her lips in an earth-shattering kiss. Gabriella was reluctant to pull away, but knew she had to. "Why aren't you in the gym?"

"I told Dad I was going to the library, which is right next to the computer lab." The brunette giggled at his little joke. "I'm glad you had the brains to think of coming to school just to see me. I feel like royalty." He stated dramatically. Gabriella hit him playfully and laughed. Troy stood back up and looked his girlfriend over. "That has to be my favorite piece of clothing you own."

"What?" Gabriella was taken aback by Troy's random statement. "What are you talking about?"

"Your skirt." She mouthed an 'o'. "It's not because it's short."

"Well...then why?" Gabriella asked with another giggle.

"You were wearing it when we met." Troy stated simply. Gabriella crinkled her nose a little.

"You remember that?"

"I remember everything about that day. I don't know why. It's like it was programed into my head or something."

"You problably wouldn't understand, but that was really sweet."

"Sweet enough for another kiss?" Troy asked, hopefull for a response. Gabriella just pulled him closer and slowly placed her lips on his. The intesity the two felt was something they'd never felt before. They didn't pull away. Troy didn't want the moment to end. He had a feeling that something was going to happen, but didn't speak of it since Gabriella was enjoying herself.

"Okay, seriously...I don't want to come in every morning and see this again." Kelsi spoke with a smirk as Troy and Gabriella broke apart. "You two are inseperable."

"Not inseperable, in love." Troy commented. He pulled Gabriella closer and snuggled into her neck.

"Leave it to my cousin to say something cute."

"Hey! It's not my fault that I know what to say!"

"Of course not, because whenever you knock over the vase I get in trouble."

"That was one time!"

"One time that I'll never get back! Jason and I would've been an item back then!"

"An item?! What are you, 50?"

"Um, I'd hate to break up the cousin bonding moment, but people are starting to come into the school." Gabriella interferred.

"So much for some time alone." Troy muttered. Gabriella giggled.

"Well, we've gotta go work on her song for the talent show. Let's go gabs." Kelsi and Gabriella departed, and as if on cue, Sharpay stepped in.

"Still dating ole Gabriella, huh?" With a roll of his eyes, Troy turned to face her.

"Yes, and we are very happy." He said, clearly annoyed by her two seconds of speaking.

"I see, but can you be sure that it's going to stay that way, Troy? How do you know that everything is going to be fine and dandy?" The blonde whispered, dangerously close to his ear.

"Look, I love her and she loves me. Nothing that you say or do can change that." The captain stalked off after shutting his locker. Sharpay smirked. She'd done what she was supposed to, and that was to give Troy a bit of a warning. Her phone beeped and she immediatel knew who it was. She texted back in little time. The plan was definitely started...

**------------------------------------------------------**

It was last block for the wildcats, and Troy was restless. He had to admit that he was excited about hanging out with his friends again. It had been awhile since it was just the guys. Although Sharpay's comments were still itching around in his head, he'd let it go. Gabriella was sitting in the back of the classroom. He turned around to peek over his shoulder. Gabriella looked up and giggled at him before blowing a kiss. Troy caught it and re-focused his attention to the board.

Gabriella was drawing little hearts on the music sheet that Kelsi slipped to her at free period. It was the song she'd wrote about Troy. It was speacial and sort of a way of telling him how much she loved him. She looked up to see Troy staring at her. Giggiling, she blew him a kiss which he swiftly caught before turning around. Things were so perfect between them. She laid a hand on the necklace and sighed. She knew she could trust Troy with anything, and that he'd never break a promise. Sure, she felt guilty about not telling him she could walk, but she wanted things at the talent show to be perfect. She decided to walk then.

"Captain, the bell rang!" Chad said as he tapped his friend on the shoulder. Troy looked up at him and nodded. "See you at Zeke's!" He yelled before fleeing out into the halls. Sharpay stood watching from the corner of her classroom.

"So, I'll see you some time this weekend right?" Troy asked as Gabriella wheeled to the front of the room.

"Depends, the talent show is close, so Kels, Tay, and I will problably be picking out outfits and working on the song. I promise I'll make time to give you a call." Troy nodded his head in understanding. The two lightly pecked each other on the lips before Troy got up to push his girl.

**------------------------------------------------------**

"Okay boys, what do you wanna do first? Basketball, video games? Name it?" Zeke said as he came out into his yard with food for him and his friends.

"Why don't we do something that doesn't invole sitting in front of the tv and sweating?" Chad asked. All the boys shrugged.

"What do you have in mind?" Troy asked.

"Before you say anything, I'm not taking off my pants and running over to Mrs. Henderson's yard." Jason shudders, rmembering the last time they all got bored.

"No worries Jase, none of us will ever have to move." Chad's voice was relaxed. Almost too relaxed. But wasn't it supposed to be? It was just the guys having fun. There was nothing to worry about..."Let's play cards." Until now. Troy instantly shot Chad a glare. Out of all the things he could've said, he picked that one thing?!

"Chad," Troy started. He didn't get to finish. Zeke already finished dealing the cards out to everyone. "I don't want play."

"What? Troy, come on. You're the best out of all of us. There's no competiton without you." Zeke argued, not knowing about his past.

"Yeah, I can beat these two easy. You gotta play!" Jason agreed. Troy bit on his lip and looked down at the cards that lay in front of him.

"C'mon Troy. One game won't hurt, and besides...you're playing with us. What could possibly go wrong?" Little did Troy know, there was a lot that could, and would go wrong...

**------------------------------------------------------**

Gabriella Montez was beyond bored. She'd been standing in her room for the past 5 minutes. Kelsi and Taylor practically threw out every piece of clothing she owned. They were desperatly searching for something for her to wear. "Gabs, what happened to all you hot clothes?" Kelsi asked, flinging a shirt from the closet.

"I threw them out after the accident. They weren't worth it anymore." She mumbled.

"What?! What do you mean they weren't worth it?" Taylor screamed.

"Sh! My parents." Taylor nodded, and gestured for her to explain. "I never thought that I'd find a guy that loves me, let alone be able to walk again."

"Well I think you've got it all wrong. You've beat any statistics those docters gave you."

"I know! I have Troy to thank for that. He pushed me to do everything. That's why I love him." The three girls let out a sigh as the doorbell rang. Gabriella sat back down in her chair before the went to answer the door.

"SHARPAY?!" They all yelled in unison.

"Hi." The blonde said in a small voice. Gabriella went to slam the door, but a designer purse was dropped. "I know I am the last person you want to talk to, but I think we should settle this fued between us." Silence. The girls were too shocked to speak.

"Um, sure." Gabriella answered, being the first to come out of shock. Sharpay Evans wasn't one to apologize, even she knew that after being at their school for as long as she had. More silence followed.

"Uh, do you want to go for a walk?" She questioned, earning glares from Kelsi and Taylor. She wasn't careful with her words like Troy.

"Yeah." Guiding herself down the ramp, Gabriella swiftly stopped next to Sharpay before the blonde started to walk with Gabriella at her side. Before they started to actually talk, Sharpay sent two messages out on her phone.

"So, I'm really sorry about everything I said at the beginning of the year. It's just that I get a little possesive sometimes. I mean, being a twin and all, you don't get much of your own stuff. Even if the twins are seperate genders. I didn't mean any of it, honest." Sharpay had her fingers crossed at her side. Gabriella was going to fall for it. After all, she was the new girl.

"I understand. It's kinda like that when you're a year apart. You're forgiven."

"Great, so how are you and Troy?"

**------------------------------------------------------**

"Alright boys, let's finish this game." Zeke said impatiently. Chad was currently texting someone on his phone. A smile appeared on his face before he closed it. It was now 4:10. Time to put the rest of the plan into play.

"So Troy, I noticed you and Gabriella are off break."

"Uh huh." Troy answered, not looking up from his hand of cards.

"I also noticed she's wearing a very nice necklace on her neck."

"Yep," Chad could tell Troy was growing impatient.

"Do you know anyone that would give it to her?"

"Gee, maybe it was the tooth fairy." Troy answered with loads of sarcasim.

"He's right you know. Her name does start with a T." Jason stated. All three athelets gave him a look.

"Look, what do you have to say about Curly?" Troy asked.

"I want to know what you see in her."

"Why? Can't you just be happy that I found someone that I love?"

"No! Not when it's Gabriella." Chad yelled. Troy was silent. The game was forgotten. Jason and Zeke watched in silence.

"What is it, Chad?! Why don't you like her? Why are you so against her?"

"She's changed yopu Troy!"

"Into what?! A dencent guy? I was a monster before Chad. That made me lose someone I love, and now you're pushing me back there and I won't go."

"Tell me, Troy. Tell me what is so great about her!"

"She's beautiful, she's smart, she's everything I've ever wanted." Troy breathed. Just thinking about Gabriella calmed him.

"She's also an easy lay, right?" Troy's eyes darkened as they met Chad's in a cold gaze.

"That's what this is all about? Because you can't get screwed without me telling some stupid cheerleader to do it?!" Troy bellowed. Chad knew by now he was about to blow up. "What do you want to hear?!"

"You tell me."

"Why can't you see that I'm never going to say..."

**------------------------------------------------------**

"...She means nothing to me. I could never love her." Gabriella and Sharpay stopped in their tracks at the sound of yelling.

"That's Troy." Gabriella stated. She wheeled herself to the gates of the yard and gently pushed it open. She could see clearly. Troy was standing up across the table from Chad. His back was towards her. She could see the cards and the poker chips on the table. Before she could speak, Troy began to yell.

"Gabriella's nothing but an easy crippled girl. There's nothing speacial about her. I'm only with her because I feel sorry for her. I don't give a shit about her lame ass sob stories. She tell them to the whole world for all I care." The brunette could feel the tears building up in her eyes. She blinked them back and continued to listen. "Oh and that necklace didn't mean a damn thing. To hell with stupid promises. I'd rather have a hot and steamy night with her sister. At least she's know how to keep somebody interested." That was where she drew the line. Gabriella took off her shoe and launched at the back of Troy's head. "Ow! What the-" Troy's eyes immediately grew.

"Yoou, Troy Bolton are a son of a bitch and a liar. I can't believe I ever thought you loved me. I can't believe I trusted you! How could you lie to my face like that? How can you tell me those sweet things and look into my eyes. How do you sleep at night?! I'd love to rip your eyes out, but then how would you be able to look at yourself in the mirror?" Everyone was silent. Troy couldn't move. He was frozen. "I'm so done with you, Troy. I should've known that day you tried to feel me up that everything was fake. This 'easy crippled girl' never wants you see you asshole face ever again!" With that, Gabriella took off the necklace. She launched it at Troy before she took off running. She knew everything was ruined right now. She didn't care. She just wanted to get away from all the hurt and the pain...

**------------------------------------------------------**

**An-Yeah...um, I really don't have much to say except that Troy's reaction comes out more in the next chapter.**

**REVIEW!!!**

**#12-What happens to the star on top of the Star Dazzle award after Ryan recieves it?**


	18. Chapter 18

**In My Sister's Shadow**

**An-Hey there! I'm going to start with Trivia first. The winner is **_HSMandChelseaFCfan_**! The answer was that the star falls off. Which is really funny. It's there, then it flies off, then it's there again. Lol The other winners are, **_JoBro-JelsiLuver, __**Splister7(**__again, I'm Super Sorry!____, dramalover4, Corbin's Girl, __DarkAngelIdolSodapopCurtisLvr, HairSpray60, mysupermanwillcome, SVU101, hillarybrynne, LunarEclipse360, TigerLily88, xdude.im.FAMOUSx, laughter.is.the.best.medicine, HSMZanessafan4life, GGHSMFREAK, Tennisgurl09, carebear91, volleychic123, Gabilicioius, TruePinay4eva, SparksInsideOfMe, _**and **_cheetahtastic1983 _**gave the correct answer. In the last chapter, there was a line that said, "...before she took of running." I just want to point out that she actually ran. There's not much left to say except enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I'll make this simple. I don't own **_**anything**_** but the plot.**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 18**

Troy stood there, in pure astonishment. He didn't move. He _couldn't_ move. His brain was trying to process everything that happened. It was all too much. Gabriella appeared out of thin air, it seemed. It was just the four of them and then her voice was heard. The things she yelled at him hurt. They cut through his heart like a chainsaw with a little to much pressure.

"Troy, are you okay?" Chad's voice calmly asked. Chad. That was all Troy could think of. How Chad provoked him to say those things. "Troy, man...everything's going to be fine. You don't need her." He turned around dangerously slow and lundged at his friend. Chad was sent to the ground as Troy landed punches to his face. Zeke and Jason quickly ran up and started to pull him off. Sharpay ran over to Chad's side and tried to help him back up.

"Let me go!" Troy yelled as he tried desperately to yank out of their grasps. Their grips tightened as Chad got up from the ground. Sharpay Evans was terrified. She was afraid of what Troy could do. She was now feeling extremely guilty.

"What was that for?!" The busy haired boy bellowed. Troy stopped his heavy breathing and started to calm. Why did he hit Chad? It wasn't like it was Chad fault's that Gabriella misheard him. His mind drifted back to Gabriella. She'd taken off and she was furious with him. She wouldn't let him explain. She threw the necklace back at him...along with her shoe. He looked toward the gate and saw that her chair, the thing that caught his attention in the first place, was still there. He took a few steps and picked up the necklace from the ground. That's when it hit Troy.

Gabriella Montez could walk...

**------------------------------------------------------**

Gabriella burst rhough her front door and slammed it behind her. She wiped away some of the tears with her sleeves. She couldn't stop the tears from cascading down her face. There was nothing that could put an end to it. She opened her room door and was thankful that no one was in there. Plopping down on her bed, she cried harder into her pillow. Her phone rang and without thinking, she picked it up.

"Gabriella..." Gabriella sat up. She knew who it was, and she didn't want to hear it.

"Goodbye."

"Please, hear me out." Troy begged.

"There's nothing left to hear Troy. I've heard it all." She sighed. She was so close to pushing the button, but something was stopping her.

"Please, you need to listen to me." He tried again.

"Why?" She asked out loud. She was no longer on the topic of what Troy was trying to say. "Why is it that whenever something good happens in my life, it all gets taken away? I could sing, really sing. I believed in myself and I was going to go far. Then some stupid rainstorm came and took it away. For a whole year, I go without being loved. Do you know what that's like, Troy? To not be loved by your own family? Your own mother and father saying how much they wish you were someone else? It's horrible, and I would never wish something like that on anyone." She paused and took a deep breath. "When I came to East High, you were so nice. You walked me home, you took me out, you did everything a perfect guy would. I was happy Troy. I thought that maybe I'd caught a break after all of this." He wanted so badly to interuppt her, but he couldn't. What she was saying was locked away for so long. It needed to be let out. "I found out that it was just some cruel joke. That you pittied me."

"Gabriella, none of that is what you think. You came in at the wrong part of the conversation. I promise you."

"But wait Troy. Didn't you say that you would rather have a 'hot and steamy night with my sister' over keeping a promise?" Troy mentally cursed himself. He clearly wasn't thinking at all when he said that. "That's what hurt me the most. I was stuck in my sister's shadow. Around her, all I am is imperfection, but when I was with you everything was flawless. With you, I was the spotlight. I was everything. She semi-envied me, Troy. I could tell. I'm lost now. I'm lost because you lied and you hurt me."

"Gabriella, please." He begged. She wouldn't let him say anything. "You have to understand that you didn't hear all of it."

"...goodbye, Troy." Gabriella finally clicked the off button on her phone. She wouldn't be taking anymore call tonight...even if it was accidental. The bruntte sobbed into her pillow. She was experiencing heart break for the second time. It was much, much worse.

"Gabi?" Jasmin's voice sounded through the room. Her sister pushed the door open more and entered the room. "Gabi why are you crying?"

"Go away." A muffled cry came. Jasmin didn't listen she sat down on the bed with her sister and gently began to rub her back.

"What's wrong? Where's your chair? Why are you crying?"

"Go away, Jas. You're one of the last people I want to talk to." Gabriella murmered. The older sister sat shocked.

"Gabi, what did I do?"

"What did you do?!" Gabriella shouted. She sat up and turned to face her. "Everything is all your fault. The accident, mom and dad not caring, Troy screwing up. It's all you're fault."

"Woah, how is it my fault?"

"You and your stupid dancing. You were just _so_ talented. You stressed over and over that I had to be at your performance. Do you even know where I was that night?! I was at an audition. A very important one. I told you I couldn't make it and you were so bratty about it. I left early trying to beat the rush to see you so that you wouldn't be mad. It landed me in a wheelchair. All because I cared so much for you."

"Sis, that wasn't anyone's fault. We figured that out a long time ago." Jasmin soothed. She couldn't understand why her sister was being so unreasonable.

"No! It was your fault! You dancing made me go. Your dancing took our parents away from me! They never loved me because they always had, _Jasmin_! The perfect daughter. It's always her over Gabriella. Everything she does, people look and gawk at her in admiration. What do I get? I get disgusted looks and lack of love. Do you know what that feels like?" Gabriella shouted. Jasmin was silent. She couldn't say anything. There were tears in her sister's eyes and she knew they were building up in her own. "When I finally found someone who loves me-who I thought loved me...you took them away too. I don't know what you've been saying to Troy all those times you took him away to talk, but I'm sure it makes him want to pick you over me. Just like everyone else." The brunette's voice was low and harsh. It wasn't normal. Gabriella was never so mean to anyone. Especially not Jasmin. Gabriella stared at her sister, waiting for something to come out of her mouth. Nothing ever did. She was glad. There was no need for talking. Nothing mattered to her anyway. "Get out." Jasmin just nodded and quickly escorted herself out of the room. Once the door was shut, she slid down onto the floor and cried. This was the first time that she had absolutely no clue what to do. Whenever Gabriella had a bad day, she knew just what to say. When Gabriella was mad at her friends, she kne just what to say. But when Gabriella was angry at her. She had nothing to say...

**------------------------------------------------------**

It has been two days since their break-up and Troy and Gabriella were both miserable. There was nothing said to one another since the phonecall. Sharpay was kind enough to bring the chair back to her. Kelsi and Taylor tried talking to Gabriella, but she wouldn't hear it. She didn't care if Jason and Zeke told them what really happened. She barely knew them, so why would she believe them? The talent show was only three days away, and Gabriella had decided that she would still go on...just changing the song. She couldn't go up there and sing about how she loved Troy after what he did. It was free period, and Gabriella was on her way to meet Kelsi for practice. She tossed her books in her locker before being stopped.

"We need to talk." Troy said sternly.

"I've told you all I needed to." Gabriella replied lifelessly without looking at him.

"That may be true, but you never let me say anything. I'm going away this time." She shook her head and closed her locker. Just as she was about to wheel away, Troy lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder. Gabriella yelped and pounded on his back, but it was no use. He carried her up a set of stairs and onto the rooftop. Gabriella sat down and pouted.

"Do you know how pointless this is? I can walk. I don't have to be carried." Gabriella spat.

"Yes, but this way you won't leave because no one else knows that you can. I highly doubt you want the entire student body finding out." The brunette huffed and crossed her arms. He was right. "Gabriella, I know you're pissed beyond belief with me. I understand that, but you have to know that what you heard wasn't everything. I told the guys that I would never say those things about you. Before you came in, Chad was asking me why I loved you. I told him that you are beautiful and smart, and everything I could wish for. he was upset because I gave you the necklace. He was upset about his own twisted girl problems. I only said those untrue things you heard to get him off my back. I never meant for you to hear any of it." Gabriella never looked at Troy. She had her head turned to the side. The beauty knew that if she looked at him. She would give in.

"So what if I misheard that. You still broke a promise Troy." Gabriella stood up and walked over to the stairs. "You played the game..." She whispered softly before walking down. She was going to take her chances with people seeing her.

Troy didn't understand he meaning of her words. They replayed over and over in his mind. Still nothing. What could it mean?

'You played the game...'

**------------------------------------------------------**

**An- Well, Gabriella is pretty much a wreck right now, and Troy is about to be there. Neither of them know anything about the plan yet. Does anyone know the meaning of what Gabriella said?**

**Special Thanx To: **OoxX-Troyella-XxoO**! She made the banner for this story, it's on my profile! Check out her stories too!**

**REVIEW!!**

**#13-What Charater says, "I'm more concerned about what my friends think of me...and what I think of myself."? **


	19. Chapter 19

**In My Sister's Shadow**

**An-Ello! It's been a long time, I know. There's been alot going on, and I've been swamped. I'm coming out of it now, and I'll try to update with every speck of free time I have. I promise! Anywho, let's get on with the trivia. The winner is **_LivesInLove_**! The answer was of course, Troy. Just out of curiousity, does anybody lse think he's incredibly hott in that scene? lol Anyway, the fellow winners are, **_hillarybrynne, XxXDrama QueenXxX, Noodles90210, daniwani2369, HSMandChelseaFCfan, HazieRox, danciluva20, browneyedswimmer, Line 101, mysupermanwillcome, AniimeChiick, LuciaAyala23, Splitster7, xZANESSLIFEx, Capgirl17, xxZanessaxx, highskoolmusical95, HSMLUVER218, carebear91, Partout Beau, Fairyvixenmaiden, xxTWILIGHTxxEdward's Lovexx, laughter.is.the.best.medicine, LunarEclipse360, TigerLily88, taywrites, GabiGyrl, charmedones65, dramalover4, Ineee, Bandwitch, xdude.im.FAMOUSx, sportyangel15, CarolinaH.Manning, together4ever, jelli.dawn, cheetahtastic1983, loveatfirstsight1291, SparksInsideOfMe, TruePinay4eva, __myartismystory.mystoryismyart, kissmuah93, ZacEfronIsCute, waiting-on-chris, _**and **_JustMe-xo_**! I'm very proud that we can all remember that Zac Efron said that specific line. lol That's like 30 people. lol Anyway, I'm going to get on with chapter. There are songs in here, so it might be kinda long. Oh, and because of the length and lack of time and energy, this chapter was proof read, briefly.**

**Disclaimer: Nada, son.**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 19**

Gabriella sat at dinner with her parents and sister. She was still thinking about what happened with Troy two days ago. It seemed like everyone at the table was in deep thought. There was nothing but the sound of forks scraping against the plates, along with the sipping of drinks.

"So, Gabriella, how are you and Troy doing?" Her mother, Alisa, asked. Gabriella looked up slowly and shook her head slightly.

"We broke up." Gabriella answered with a sad smile. Troy was one of the last things she wanted to talk about. Of all the nights and possibilities her parents wanted to talk to her, why this one?

"Oh no, you two were great together." Mrs. Montez cooed.

"Obviously not as great as everyone thought." She mumbled.

"Well, I'm sure things will work out for you two." Arnold spoke.

"...why do you even care?" The brunette blurted out. It was meant for only her mind to hear, but her brain never got that message.

"Excuse me?" Her mother said. Gabriella scoffed and looked up.

"I said, why do you care? You've never asked me anything like that. Even after the seminar!" She said, only slightly raising her voice.

"Gabriella, don't take that tone with your mother." Arnold scoled.

"My mother? You call her a mother? I bet you call yourself my father too, huh? Maybe to Jasmin, but definitely not to me. There's no way in hell."

"Gabi, watch your mouth." Jasmin said.

"Shut up! I'm sick and tired of watching my mouth and acting like they're not doing anything wrong. The ignore their own daughter."

"We do not ignore you, sweetie." Alisa reasoned. Gabriella stared at her parents in disbelief.

"Right, so you never left me home to go to something for Jasmin? You never ignored the fact that I needed a new wheelchair cushion for six months? Oh, and I bet you never thought that I was unworthy for anybody ever to like or date, right?" Her parents sat stunned. Their little girl had just snapped at them. "I have to go work on my song. The talent show is tomorrow at free period." She said before excusing herself to her room.

"What just happened?" Alisa questioned.

"I don't know..." Jasmin answered, but she knew it had something to do with Troy, and she intended to find out.

**------------------------------------------------------**

"Kelsi, please! I need your help. This is like the only way to get Gabriella back. Please!" Troy Bolton begged his cousin. This was new. Troy never begged anyone. Not even his dog to got fetch!

"I don't know Troy...this could make things worse." Kelsi reasoned.

"Yeah...but it'll at least force her to listen to me. _You_ have to _help_!" Troy emphazied his words heavily. He'd finally thought of a good plan, and now all he needed was Kelsi and Taylor.

"Fine, fine! I can't promise Taylor will do anything." She said before hanging up the phone. Troy sighed in relieved. All he needed was Kelsi. He began to go out his door when his phone rang. It was an unfamiliar number.

"Hello?" He picked up. It was only a second after he said something that he heard the person speak.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!" Jasmin's voice bellowed from the other end. Troy held the phone away from his ear until she was done yelling.

"Nothing. It's all a misunderstanding." He said calmly.

"Did you touch her? I swear Bolton, if you presured her into anything, I personally will rip off your-"

"I'd really like it if you didn't finish that sentence." Troy told her with caution.

"Bolton, I don't think you get it. Whatever you did really messed Gabi up. She's not only mad at you, but she's pissed at me too. I didn't do anything. So hear me right now. FIX IT!" With that, she hung up the phone, leaving Troy a little stunned. The captain walked down the street to Kelsi's house in silnece. He knew that Jasmin was protective, but now he was thinking she may have just been a bit physco...

**------------------------------------------------------**

Gabriella breathed in and out, trying to prepare herself. This was it. She'd worked so hard for it all and the day was finally here. It was the day of the talent show, and she was on in about fifteen minutes. She breathed in and out as she sat in her chair. She could do this. It's just singing, right?

"Gabriella?" Sharpay's voice came into the room. She was wearing the sparkly dress she wore at rehearsal, meaning she'd just got off the stage. "Can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure." Gabriella answered, turning to face Sharpay. She herself, had on a dress. It was a simple soft purple, with a bow tied in the back. "What's up?"

"Well, it's about what happened with Troy." The blonde seemed to be having trouble with her words. She spoke slowly and nervously. Almost like she was unsure of what to say.

"What about it?" The brunette asked with little intrest. She was beginning to grow tired of everyone bringing it up.

"Chad and I..." Sharpay blew out a breath before continuing. "...we...Chad and I staged the whole thing." She said. Gabriella just stared. She gave her new friend no expression at all. "I'm sorry. It was wrong to do. It's just that I wanted you out of the show, and Chad wanted you away from Troy. It just seemed like I should've done it. I went through with it, and you're still going to sing. It wasn't worth it and I should've known that. I'm so, so sorry."

"It's fine." Gabriella answered.

"What?"

"I said it's fine. I pretty much gathered that Troy wouldn't say any of those things about me. He broke a promise between the two of us, and he broke it. That's why we're not together." She explained. Sharpay nodded and slowly exited the room. Taylor peeped in the room.

"You're on if about six minutes, so you better get ready." Gabriella turned back to look in the mirror and smiled at her friend.

"Thanks Tay." She said politely. After putting on a few touches of make-up, the beauty was ready. She took a deep breath before heading out to the stage. She stood behind the curtain while Ms. Darbus announced her name.

"Go rock the stage." Taylor whispered. Gabriella flashed her a smile before walking out at the applause. She could hear the gasps as the bright light hit her face. She was up on stage walking, and everyone could see her standing. Actually standing. No doubt in the world there was shock. Taking one more breath, she closed her eyes and began to sing when the time came...

_It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care_

Gabriella could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes. Pretending not to care was exactly what she was doing. Saying nothing was wrong, and saying that everything was fine...it all meant that she was avoiding the truth.

I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
Thats coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
Once upon a song 

Her eyes were brimmed with tears, and it was like her voice was the only thing that could be heard. Everything was silent. She opened her eyes and scanned the room breifly. Her eyes met with Troy's and she began to sing stronger than before. The pain in her voice was heard...

Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind  


As she held the note, Gabriella began to cry. She'd released all her feelings in the song and now she was numb. Her anger was let out on everyone in her path, but no one saw the sorrow, not until now.

_  
Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you _

The piano stopped playing and the auditorium was silent. Gabriella opened her eyes, and wipped away the tears that fell. The crowd errupted in abrubt applause. The vocalist gave a laugh and smiled. She didn't dare look at Troy. Only once did she glance over to see if he stayed, and he wasn't there. Shaking it off, Gabriella curtsied and walked off the stage.

"You were amazing!" Taylor hugged her friend the second she came back.

"Thank-you. It all came from the heart really." She answered.

"Gabriella, can I speak to you?" The brunette whipped around to see Troy standing there with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"I guess." Gabriella answered in a small voice. "I really have to go...so can we make it quick?"

"It's fine. You don't have to talk to m, but at least stay to see the next performance." His ex-girlfriend nodded. What was he going on about? The light bulb in her head finally went off when Troy's name was annouced. She took her place out in the crowd and sat waiting. Troy stood there with some paper in his hand, ready to sing. He scratched the back of his neck nervously before begining...

_How do I breathe  
How do I breathe _

It feels so different being here  
I was so used to bein' next to you  
Life for me is not the same  
There's no one to turn to  
Don't know why I let it go too far  
Starting over it's so hard  
Seems like everywhere I try to go  
I keep thinkin' of you 

Throughout the entire first verse, he looked Gabriella in the eye. He had to get his message across. If she wasn't going to listen to him when he just spoke to her...singing would just have to get her attention.

I just had a wakeup call  
Wishin' that I never let you fall  
Baby you are not to blame at all  
When I 'm the one who pushed you away  
Maybe if you knew I cared  
You would never went nowhere  
Girl I should have been right there  


Troy's voice boomed through the speakers. Girls swooned at his voice as he came to the chorus of the song. He crumpled up the paper he had out. Now, he was just on his own.

_  
How do I breathe  
Without you here by my side  
How will I see  
When Your love brought me to the light  
Where do I go  
When your heart's where I lay my head  
When your not with me  
How do I breathe  
How do I breathe _

Girl I'm losin' my mind  
Yes I made a mistake  
I thought that you would be mine  
Guess the joke was on me  
I miss you so bad I can't sleep  
I wish I knew where you could be  
Another dude is replacin' me  
God this cant be happening

I just had a wakeup call  
Wishin' that I never let you fall  
Baby you are not to blame at all  
When I 'm the one who pushed you away  
Maybe if you knew I cared  
You would never went nowhere  
Girl I should have been right there (and now i wonder)

How do I breathe  
Without you here by my side  
How will I see  
When Your love brought me to the light (oh to the light)  
Where do I go  
When your hearts where I lay my head  
When your not with me (i say, how do i breathe)  
How do I breathe

I shoulda brought my love home girl  
Baby I aint perfect you know  
The ground has got a tight hold  
Girl come back to me  
Cuz girl you made it hard to breathe  
When you're not with me  


Troy gipped the mic in his hands and let his voice go strong as the words flowed from his mouth. Gabriella had tears in her eyes listening to him. There was no doubt in her mind that he wrote this by himself. Not even Kelsi could write a song about his situation, since she didn't fully understand it.

_  
Tell me How do I breathe (breathe baby)  
Without you here by my side  
How will I see (oh)  
When Your love brought me to the light (when your love brough me to the light)  
Where do I go (where do i... where do i go)  
When your hearts where I lay my head (woah oh of oh god)  
When your not with me  
How do I breathe _

How do I breathe (how will I breathe)  
Without you here by my side (ithout you by my side  
How will I see (how will i see you)  
When Your love brought me to the light (lead me baby)  
Where do I go (where do i go oh)  
When your hearts where I lay my head  
When your not with me (No not with me)  
How do I breathe (How do I breathe)  
How do I breathe (yeah)

How do I breathe  
Without you here by my side  
How will I see  
When Your love brought me to the light  
Where do I go  
When your hearts where I lay my head  
When your not with me  
How do I breathe  
How do I breathe 

**------------------------------------------------------**

When Troy finished, there was immediate applause. He was out of breath, but nothing stopped him from seeing Gabriella's tear strained cheeks. She smiled sadly at him before getting up to walk out. The minute her feet made steps, he went after her. She brushed past all the people and made her way outside. Troy was able to catch up and stopped her at the fountain.

"Gabriella wait!" He called. She stopped and turned to see him. "I-I'm sorry."

"I know." She answered, her voice slightly shakey. "I am too."

"It's my fault. I broke the promise. I understand what you meant now." He told her.

"I don't know why you did it." She spoke to him.

"I know, but it's just Chad distracted me."

"Yeah I get that, but he didn't put the cards in your hand and make you play. I thought you loved me enough to quit." Another tear rolled down her face, and Troy walked closer. He pulled her into his chest and held her tightly.

"I do love you. I know it was stupid to let Chad get to me like that, but it will never happen again. I swear." He whispered. Gabriella pulled back and looked away from him.

"I don't know if I can trust you, Troy." She said in a low tone as she bit down on her lower lip. "I don't know if we can be together."

"That's fine." Troy replied back. Even though he felt like he'd just been hit with a ton of bricks, he'd do anything for her. "I'll wait. Just, please don't make it too long." He begged with a smile. Gabriella giggled and kissed him lightly on the cheek before walking to her house. Troy watched her. He thought back to almost five months ago when the kissed for the first time, at that very fountain. There was hope left after all...

**------------------------------------------------------**

**An-Phew! That chapter is long! I hope you all like it, though. The next chapter is pretty much Gabriella making up with everyone, and Troy and Gabriella's meeting after she takes some time to think. It's the last chapter before the epilouge! I'd also like to say thank-you to **_laughter.is.the.best.medicine_**, she helped me with this chapter, and I'd like to say thanks even though I made a last minute change. The song Troy sings is 'How Do I Breathe?' By Mario. I think we all know where Gabriella's song came from. lol**

**REVIEW!!!**

**#14-What color are Martha's hair clips during 'What Time Is It?'(HSM2)**


	20. Chapter 20

**In My Sister's Shadow**

**An-I know, and I'm sorry! It's been forever and this story is almost over. I just really don't want to end it. That, and the fact that I've been terribly busy. I also have a cold and the list goes on. lol Let's get started. The winner for the trivia is **_mysupermanwillcome_**! Martha's hair clips were green. Also, **_xxTWILIGHTxxEdward's Lovexx, Partout Beau, __snowstardreams, browneyedswimmer, HazieRox, laughter.is.the.best.medicine, HSMandChelseaFCfan, waiting-on-chris, XxXDrama QueenXxX, cheetatastic1983, LivesInLove, dramalover4, Cole-rulez, _**and **_myartismystory.mystoryismyart _**gave the correct answer. I'm glad most of you liked the last chapter. Just to clear things up, Troy and Gabriella are not together at the moment. As always, this will end a Troyella**

**Disclaimer: Nada son.**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 20**

_Gabriella stood in front of her room mirror. It was about two days after the talent show, and she was getting ready for school. There was a soft knock on her door. _

_"Come in." Gabriella said as she turned to see who her visitor was._

_"Goodmorning sweetie." Her mother's voice greeted softly. Her father entered the room soon after. Gabriella sat stunned. She hadn't spoken to her parents since she yelled at them._

_"Morning." Gabriella's voice was low. She wasn't sure what her parents wanted, but she didn't know if their visit was good or bad._

_"We just wanted to say that we're sorry." Her father said to her. "Your mother and I just felt a bit lost. It was like we lost our daughter. Your accident hit us in the gut."_

_"That's right. We just wanted to keep an eye on Jasmin, too. I guess we took things a bit too far." The beauty blinked a few times before realizing what just happened. After all this time, her parents finally apologized._

_"I forgive you, both of you. I think I just got so tired of always being second-best or forgotten that I blew up. My intention was not to hurt anyone's feelings." Gabriella told them._

_"I don't anymore apologizing from you." Alisa said with a smile. The three of them hugged and pulled away slowly. _

_"I can drive you to school today if you want." Arnold offered, trying to make up for some lost time._

_"It's fine. I'm gonna go in a bit earlier today. I really need to talk with Taylor." She told them. They both nodded before each kissed her and exited the room._

**------------------------------------------------------**

Gabriella smiled at the memory. It was about 5 months ago. She was currently in her new car. It was time for her to take a trip to see him. She hadn't talked to him since the day of the talent show, and was pretty sure that she had her mind made up. Gabriella talked the issue over with Jasmin, who was a huge help. That was after Gabriella apologized for the things she said...

_It was two days after Gabriella made up with her parents. She'd been wanting to talk her sister ever since the day she yelled at her. The only problem with was that Gabriella was scared. She didn't know if Jasmin was angry at her for saying those things. All she knew was that it was time for her to suck it up and talk to her. The brunette crept into the auditorium as her sister was dancing on the stage. She smiled silently as she walked closer and closer. Jasmin was so wound up that she didn't even hear. She began to spin when she finally took note of Gabriella. There was a silence before anyone said anything._

_"That was awesome." Gabriella complimented. She felt as though she should say something nice._

_"Thank-you." Jasmin replied. The akward feeling soon came back as the words stopped flowing from their mouths._

_"I'm sorry." Piped a Gabriella. The silence was killing her. It'd never been this bad before._

_"I...what did I do?" Jasmin asked her sister. She was so confused. Gabriella never really explained anything to her._

_"Nothing. You didn't deserve to have me yell at you. I shouldn't have blamed you for everything. None of it was your fault. I was hurt and I needed someone to blame things on and you were there. I'm so sorry."_

_"So, you don't think it's all my fault?"_

_"I'd take it all back if I could." Jasmin smiled at her sister before bringing her into a hug._

_"Well, what happened that day? Why were you so upset?" The older Montez asked._

_"It's a really long story, sis." Her smile faded as Gabriella looked away._

_"What do I always say? When it comes to you, I've got plenty of time." The two sisters laughed before Gabriella sat down with Jasmin to tell her about the day...and about her dilema._

She smiled at herself as she remembered how caring her sister had been that day. It was hard for Gabriella to speak of something that hyrt her, but things were okay after she got it all out. She also remembered talking with Chad that same day...

_"Gabriella!" The beauty whipped around from her locker as she heard her name being called. Expecting to see Troy, she began to straightening her shirt. "Gabriella!" She turned to the other side to see Chad Danforth standing there. She stared at him for a minute before turning back to her locker. "Um, hi."_

_"Hello." Gabriella answered before grabbing one last book and slamming her locker shut. Chad cringed as she did this. She was definitely upset with him. The brunette walked away, greatful that acutally could now._

_"Gabriella wait." Chad said as he went after her. Gabriella only shook her head._

_"Why? So you can set up more of your plans that will ruin my life?" She questioned, still not looking at him._

_"No! I want to apologize." This stopped her right in her tracks. She turned around slowly and looked at the bushy-haired boy in front of her._

_"What?"_

_"I'm sorry for what I did. I don't know what I was thinking."_

_"You knew exactly what you were thinking. Why'd you do it?" Chad sighed before taking Gabriella's hand and pulled her out of view from everyone._

_"I did it because I wanted you and Troy to break-up." Gabriella scoffed at him._

_"No, really? I totally thought it was because you wanted us to be together forever." The brunette spat at him._

_"You are really bad at listening, you know that?" Gabriella opened her mouth to retaliate, but Chad started talking again. "I wanted you guys to break up because I felt like I was losing him. All he ever did was hang out with you. Ever since he met you, that's all he talked about. I didn't think anything of it until he went to sit with you that day at lunch. I knew he wasn't coming back. I was just so afriad of losing him that I thought getting rid of you would make things better. He hates me. He punched me in the face and said it was my fault. Then he called you because he realized you could walk..."_

_"Yeah, about that..."_

_"Look, you've got your own personal reason why you didn't tell him. That's not the issue right now. I'm sorry for saying that I wanted the old Troy back. I don't want him. I saw how much he hurt himself, and I don't want it to go back to that. I just wanted the Troy that was my best friend. I'm sorry for setting everything up. I didn't mean for any of you to get hurt." Chad finished. Gabriella just stared. She was amazed that someone like Chad could feel that way. It wasn't like her to hold things against people, so she made her decsion._

_"You're forgiven...on one conditon." She told him._

_"Anything, but please don't be too harsh." He pleaded. Gabriella smiled while shaking her head._

_"No, I just want to know where Troy is. I haven't seen him all day."_

_"Right, well last time I talked to his dad I heard Troy went away to visit his sister Christine. The one away at college." The brunette's face fell a little._

_"Oh, okay. Thanks anyway Chad."_

_"No problem."_

**------------------------------------------------------**

Gabriella stepped out of her car and walked up to the steps. She took a deep breath and let it out before knocking on the door. She watched as it slowly creaked open and revealed a very tired Trevor.

"Hey." He greeted with a yawn. Haven't seen you in a while." Gabriella blushed and cleared her throat.

"Um, Is Troy home?" She asked, clearly trying to get away from the topic.

"Yeah, you know where the kitchen is right?" Gabriella nodded before walking into the house. She stepped quietly through the family room and into the kitchen. There he stood with his ipod in his back pocket and his hand buried under bubbles in the sink. She smiled at the sight. Troy Bolton washes the dishes. Unaware that he was being watched, Troy started singing. Gabriella giggled. This was the Troy that she never got to see. The boy groaned and turned.

"Trev-" Troy stopped himself once he realized that it wasn't his brother who had been laughing at him. "What do you want?" He asked, a bit annoyed.

"I've made a choice. I think we can be together again. I'm sorry it took so long."

"Really? I thought five months was extremly short." Troy said with a smirk. The sarcasm poured out of his voice.

"Don't be upset Troy. I told you I needed time." Gabriella said to him as she took a seat.

"Yeah, but five months?"

"I'm sorry, but I was just really messed up, okay? I want to get back together with you."

"I know, but this all got me thinking and..." His voice trailed off.

"And what?"

"I need time to think." He said in a mocking tone.

"So, you don't want to get back together?" Gabriella asked, hurt.

"I didn't say that."

"Then why are you mocking me? Am I missing something here?"

"Well, you were never the fast one." Troy said with a smile as he sat down across from her.

"Ouch. That hurt." Gabriella smiled back at him. "So, do you forgive me? We both messed up and I forgave you..."

"Of course I do. I still love you, that hasn't changed..."

"Well?" The beauty interupted. She had a smile on her face still from the little joke that made everything better.

"I still love you, but somethings have happened." Gabriella felt her heart drop. Did Troy meet someone else? "I'm moving with my uncle until I graduate. Then I'm going to college out there."

"Oh, that's...wonderful." The brunette's enthusiasm wasn't present in her voice though.

"Yeah. I can't wait. What about you?"

"I was planning on going to U of A. Staying close to home. I don't want to run away from my parents when I just got them back." She explained. "I just don't want you to go." Troy paused as she looked away from him.

"I don't know what to say. Everything's been settled."

"I know. I should be going." Troy stood and caught her arm before she could get any futher than a step.

"I'll miss you." He whispered before pulling her into a passionate kiss. "I guess this is goodbye."

"yeah..."

"I'm making another vow."

"What?"

"I promise that if I come back and we're both single, we'll get married. No questions asked."

"Troy, that's a stupid vow." She laughed.

"Yes, but you're going to agree because you still love me. We'll get married and then we'll go on our honeymoon in Fiji." Gabriella broke out smililing. There's no way that'll ever happen, but sure. I'm going to agree with you." They kissed one last time before he watched her walk. His eyes filled with tears, and he knew that hers were filled too. One thing was for sure...

They'd see each other again.

**------------------------------------------------------**

**An-There it is! The last chapter! Just the epilogue is left! **

**REVIEW!!**

**Also, please don't forget to vote on my page!**


	21. Chapter 21

**In My Sister's Shadow**

**An-I think I'm going to cry. I can't believe this story is practically over. It's really hard for me, because this is one of my favorite stories. This was started so long ago and it seems like just yesterday I wrote the first chapter for it. I don't think that this will be too long of a chapter, but there will be a song or two in it. Please review, I promise to hold in my tears until the end.**

**Disclaimer: Holy cheese and crackers, this is the last time I'll have to write one of these for this story. It's bitter/sweet, but sadly...I don't own.**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Epilogue**

_I dont think about it  
I dont think about it _

Misunderstood..  
Everybody feels that way sometimes.  
oh-oh-ohh  
I wish i could fit in with all the rest but I..  
Oh-oh-oh  
Got my own style  
Got my own way  
I dont care what people say  
Yeah, Cause

I dont think about it  
I dont think about it  
I dont think about it  
being myself there ain't no doubt about it  
I wont cry any tears  
I just live without fear  
Im so happy cause im living my life and i dont think about it

A shooting star twinkling across the sky at night  
Oh-Oh-Oh  
Near or far, i wish that everything would be all right  
Oh-Oh-Oh  
Got my own dreams  
Got my own plans  
Gonna get there anyway i can cuz,

I dont think about it  
I dont think about it

I dont think about it  
being myself there ain't no doubt about it  
I wont cry any tears  
I just live without fear  
Im so happy cause im living my life and i dont think about it

Got my own style  
Got my own way  
I dont care what people say  
Yeah, Cuz  
I dont think about it  
I dont think about it  
I dont think about it  
being myself there ain't no doubt about it  
I wont cry any tears  
I just live without fear  
Im so happy cause im living my life and i dont think about it

I dont think about it  
I dont think about it  
I dont think about it  
being myself there ain't no doubt about it  
I wont cry any tears  
I just live without fear  
Im so happy cause im living my life and i dont think about it

Think about it.  
Think about it.  
Ohh.. i dont want to think about it  
woahh.. yeahhh..cause im living my life and i dont think about it.

Gabriella finished her song and scurried backstage after taking a bow. She needed to get changed before the contest winner was chosen. She quickly changed into her faded black and grey skirt with black studs and her black halter top. She slipped into her heels and smiled as a memory of dancing with Troy came back. Her mind began to drift. She hadn't talked to him since Kelsi and Jason's wedding last year. Here she was 23 years old and _still_ missing her poster boy very much.

"Maybe I should-" Her thoughts were inturupted as someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Miss Montez, we need you on stage." She nodded and grabbed her microphone before running off to the stage. As she stepped back into the spotlight, cheers erupted from the audience. She smiled and threw her hand up and waved to her many fans.

"Now, it's time for the moment you've all been waiting for. The winner of the 'Meet Gabriella' contest is...Troy Bolton!" Gabriella's eyes widened. Troy? Her Troy? It couldn't be. The brunette's eyes searched for him all over the crowd. She turned to the steps as he was reaching the top. Her breath was caught in her throat as a smile formed on her face. Troy walked slowly over to her. Gabriella felt as though he was taking days to get to her. She walked over to him and threw her arms around his torso, hugging him warmly. There was a silence from the two of them, but the crowd continued to cheer. Troy pulled back and opened his mouth to say something but someone beat him to the punch.

"What song would like for her to sing?" The announcer asked him.

"Dreaming of You." There was always something about that song that made him stop what ever he was doing and just listen. Gabriella nodded as a stool was brought out for Troy to sit on. She smiled at him once more before signaling her band to start playing.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you and I wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too_

_'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

Gabriella winked at Troy after she finished singing the first part. She was almost sure he knew this song was written for him. She wrote it not long after he left to live with his uncle. She was a bit depressed, but Jasmin came to the rescue as always.

_I wonder if you ever see me (see me)  
and I wonder if you know I'm there (am I there, am I?)  
If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside  
Would you even care?_

The brunette remebered writing that particular line when she thought about the minute she first saw him. She was definitely proved wrong by his actions during math class.

_I just wanna hold you close but so far  
All I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day (wait for the day) and the courage to say  
How much I love you  
Yes, I do_

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

The beauty danced around Troy's stool, and his eyes never left her for a moment. All those years they were apart she had done nothing more but think about all the time they spent together. It made her smile and sometimes almost cry because of the sweet things he wispered in her ear.

_Ahh ahh  
Corazón  
(I can't stop dreaming of you)  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
(I can't stop dreaming)  
Como te necesito  
(I can't stop dreaming of you)  
Mi amor, como te extraño  
_

Even though she was sure Troy didn't understand a lick of spanish, she knew he got the point. She made a mental not to tell him the meaning of the song at the end.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe  
That you came up to me and said  
I love you  
I love you too _

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
'Til tomorrow ('til tomorrow) and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly

(Dreaming with you tonight)  
('Til tomorrow) With you tonight ('Til tomorrow)  
(I'll be holding you tight)  
(And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be) rather be  
(Than here in my room dreaming with you) I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
(endlessly, endlessly)  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
And I'll be holding you tight ('til tomorrow)  
Dreaming with you (endlessly) tonight  
(Endlessly, endlessly)  
(Dreaming)

Gabriella finished the song looking Troy directly in the eyes. She took his hand and help him stand to hug her. She breathed in his scent, just like she used to. Troy kissed her cheek gently as they pulled away. Taking one final bow, she took Troy's hand and lead him off the stage and into her dressing room.

"So, what is basketball super star Troy Bolton doing here at a Gabriella Montez concert?" She asked, with a laugh.

"What else? I'm a huge fan, and it didn't hurt that I won the contest." Gabriella smiled. Troy Bolton hadn't changed much. His hair was shorter, and he'd definitely grown up. His boyish features were replaced with those of a man. He still had the same charming smile that could make her melt.

"I was just thinking about you." She said.

"Aw, Curly I'm touched." He laughed. Gabriella smiled and hit him lightly on the arm. "Your hair's darker."

"So is yours." There was a silence for about thirty seconds.

"So-"

"Well-"

"You go ahead. What were you going to say?" Troy asked, grinning.

"Nothing, just..." Gabriella hugged him once more. "It's been a while." She told him, still in the embrace.

"Yeah, but it's really good to see you." He pulled away, his arm sliding down her's. The brunette found herself missing his touch terribly. She hadn't really dated anyone. Kelsi and Taylor tried setting her up on dates, but no one compared.

"So..." Troy chuckled and Gabriella just stared at him.

"You haven't changed."

"Ah, but I have. See, I've learned not to care what people think. It's you that hasn't changed." She smiled and he returned it.

"Why would I?" The two laughed.

"You know, somethings never change."

"That can be a good thing. Hopefully it is..." Gabriella looked at him completely bewildered. "I have one question for you."

"Okay..."

Troy dropped to one knee and looked directly up at her. His hair fell into his eyes as he smiled. "Gabriella..."

"Troy what are you doing? Get up off the floor!" She laughed.

"You still mean the world to me..."

"Oh...woah..." It finally hit her what was coming. Troy then pulled out a blck velvet box from his pocket, and Gabriella knew she was correct.

"I don't know if you dating anyone, and I really hope your single...Will you marry me?"

"I..."

"I told you years ago that if we were both single, and we found each other again in life...it'd be a sign and we'd get married in Fiji. I don't care about the Fiji part, but I'd really love it if you'd marry me.

"I..."

**------------------------------------------------------**

"...do." Gabriella said as she and Troy looked each other in the eyes, grinning.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The two kissed sweetly as the sunlight lit up the room. Kelsi and Jason sat smiling as the congregation applauded. Everyone proceeded to the reception as Troy and Gabriella went to take pictures. When they were done, everyone sat as The maid of honor and best man made they're speeches.

"Hello everyone. I'm Gabriella's sister Jasmin, if yo didn't know. Can't you see the resmeblance?" The crowd laughed. "I'm so proud of these two crazy kids. They're absolutely perfect for each other. I fully approve of this marriage not only because I know how much they love each other, but I know how much they've changed their lives. Troy has been with Gabriella through so much and for that, none of us will be able to thank him. I'm going to make this short because we're here in this beautiful church and they're is so much fun to be had outside of this tent." Gabriella smiled up at her sister. "Here goes the knucle head Trevor Bolton with his speech."

"Love you too, Jas." It was clear that they were joking around. Everyone settled down so that Trevor could speak. "Baby brother, you fell in love. I'm just glad it's not with someone who's a control freak like Jasmin over there." Jasmin glared as the crowd gave a chuckle. In so many ways Gabriella has changed you. I know that you two are truly in love, but take it slow. No crazy honeymoon videos that get put up on YouTube overnight." Everyone laughed once more. "Seriously, I wish you two the best in life. I know that you'll be together for pretty much the rest of your life, so enjoy the many years that you have together." With that, he raised his glass and everyone cheered. "Mom would be proud." Troy smiled happily as the two came over to give them hugs. Later that evening, the two jumped into Troy's car and sped off.

"So, where do you want to live...Mrs. Bolton?" Troy asked as he smiled over at Gabriella.

"I'm definitely going to have to get used to the Mrs. It makes me feel old." Troy chuckled and kissed her hand.

"Well, this is a new story for us. You ready?"

"As long as I'm with you, I can take on anything."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. That's never going to change." Gabriella kissed his cheek just before the light turned green.

Somethings never change... somethings do...

It depends on that certain situation that really determines how it'll all end up. Sometimes things are left better unsaid... somethings have to come out...It's not about who the person is... but more or less, how they make you feel. Love can be a wonderful gift, but can aslo be a sacrifice. It's those little memories that often hold a relationship together over time. Those little moments of happiness in which you realize that everything will be alright... that it's all going to work out for the best. If it doesn't... then that's okay, you'll move on... you'll live.

A picture will always fade, but memories last forever...For this couple, it was the memories of hope and love that kept them going. A boy who never cared for anyone before, comes across that one poor girl, having trouble just being normal. A simple plea for help, turned into a plea for life, love, and happiness.

As time went on, that boy felt it was his duty to help this girl find herself. To help her feel that she was just as capable of healing as anyone.

'... come on Gabriella... you can do it... just try...' He kept his faith in her, and that's what truly mattered.

'... come on Gabriella... get up... don't just sit there... you almost had it...'

It was those simple tasks that were so hard for her, that she needed him most. She need someone to believe in her, so that she could believe in herself. Professionals told her it was impossible, but when did impossiblity stop the healing power of love?

It's those simple memories that Gabriella remembered. It was those nights alone with Troy that she cherished most. Memories were casted in a blur, like photos from the past, but she still remembered them vividly.

So... somethings change? Yes they do...

They grew up, and grew apart

So... somethings don't change? No they don't...

Distance means nothing to love... No matter how far... love can hold on strong...

**------------------------------------------------------**

**An- Holy cheese and crackers. This story is done. I can't believe it. I love this story, and I'd like to thank each and everyone of you. There won't be a sequel. I feel as though this should be left as is. The songs were 'I Don't Think About It' by Emily Osment and 'Dreamin' of You' by Selena. The spanish means heart, I cannot let think about youAs I need My love to you, like I am strange to you...At least that's what the translator said. lol Dome one last favor?**

**Reveiw one last time!**

**xoxo Mare**


End file.
